The Travels of a Lioness
by bch1993
Summary: Hermione goes back in time, knowing she can't come back. She is a woman on a mission: Save everyone, and kill Voldemort. Once there, old feelings surface and she makes friends with people she never expected to. SEQUEL ADOPTED!
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone! As you all know I've deleted all of my stories except for The Children and Hogwarts: the marauders era. If you want either of those deleted, just say so. Anyway, enough dreary news. This is my first time-travel fic but I have been reading those a lot lately. It's a younger Sirius/Hermione fic. No, this isn't copied from people, though I have put a few interesting ideas in here that I found in some stories. Now, on with the story.**

Hermione Granger sat, as she usually did, looking out of her window in number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was about two months since The-boy-who-lived a.k.a. Harry Potter had saved the wizarding and muggle world and she hadn't left this spot, except to go to the loo or, on very few occasions, to eat for about a month. She didn't read, study, or even talk to anyone. If someone spoke to her, she would ignore them, it was almost as if she couldn't see them. Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley were the two that visited her almost daily. The two of them sat in the kitchen discussing the current problem.

"I can't force her Ginny. She hasn't been the same since it happened. Neither have your family." Harry Potter sighed tiredly.

"I know Harry, don't you think I do? Ron was the closest brother to my age. We hung out so much. Don't you think I miss him as well? She can't spend her life up there. You know it, I know it, heck, even she knows it. She just won't admit it." Ginny let alone tear escape before whispering, "I miss both of them so much. I just wish she'd come down." Harry pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Harry thought about what had changed the happy life he had had for a month after the war, to the sadness spreading from everyone. Ron Weasley, one of the great heroes of the Second War, was dead.

"It's my fault." he whispered, almost silently. He didn't hear Ginny's protests as he remembered what had happened that day.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting at the table, laughing with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The two couples were as happy as anyone could be. They all felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Suddenly an owl swooped in with a letter from the ministry. It only had seven words on it._

_**Harry and Ron,**_

_**We found them.**_

_**Kingsley.**_

_Harry and Ron immediately understood. They rose, kissing their respective girlfriends and hugging the other girl. All they said was "Death eaters." Harry, Ron, the order, and the ministry had been tracking the death eaters that had either not been fighting in the second battle or had run off before they were captured. They flooed to Kingsley's office and waited. He came through the door moments later._

_"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry to call you away from your family at this time but we must hurry before another dark lord comes to power and commands the remaining death eaters." They both nodded. He turned to Harry. "This especially concerns you, Mr. Potter. You remember the night before your 17th birthday, I presume." He continued as soon as Harry had nodded. "A few days after your defeat of He-who-must-not-be-named, we returned your relatives to their home." Harry's eyes widened. 'Surely they didn't mean...the Dursleys weren't...they couldn't possibly be...and Dedalus and Hestia...are they?' These thoughts whirled through Harry's head in that moment. Kingsley must have noticed. "There was an attack but luckily only two of the five people were killed._

_"Which two?" Harry asked weakly. The minister looked at him sadly. "Who?" he demanded_

_"Your Uncle Vernon and Dedalus were both killed." he quickly explained the attack, ending with,"Your aunt, cousin, and Hestia were rescued, and are waiting if you want to talk to them." Harry nodded. Kingsley and Ron left the room, as the three entered._

_"Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Hestia." He considered his words for a minute. "I would like to talk to each of you alone, if you don't mind." The three nodded their heads, each with different thoughts swirling through their heads. "Hestia first if you don't mind." The Dursley's left the room, closing it behind them. Harry set up a silencing charm as Hestia sat down. "Hestia, I would like to thank you for helping to save the only blood family I have left, whether we got along or not, they are my family. I would also like to say that I sympathize for the loss of Dedalus, I know you two were friends." She nodded, holding back tears._

_"Thank you Harry Potter." she let out a strangled laugh,"You could run for minister, you know. Everyone would vote for you, including me." she smiled. Harry grinned._

_"If you don't mind I would rather a quiet life after I finish these last couple death eaters. I've already had too much excitement in my life. Thank you for the support though." She laughed slightly. "If you have nothing to discuss with me, could you send Dudley in?" she nodded and left. Dudley entered, looking slightly nervous. Harry didn't have to repeat the silencing charm so he waited for Dudley to sit down. "Hey, Big D. Look, I know we weren't close but I'm sorry about Uncle Vernon. I can sympathize." Dudley gave the same smile he had given last time, when Harry had called him by his gang nickname. "Listen, I know that you and Aunt Petunia's house burnt down, and it's my fault, if you hadn't been related to me, it wouldn't have happened. If you want, you have a room at my house. You're 18 now, so you don't have to live with Aunt Petunia, whether she decides to say yes or no. That is why I'm asking you by yourself." Harry said. Dudley nodded._

_"Can, I think about it. We've never gotten along, and I would like to meet your friends. I would also like to try out your wand, if I could. Mom and Dad got a letter from a Dumblebore, or something like that. They didn't tell me about it but I listened in. He said that I might be an almost. What exactly is an almost? In your world I mean." he asked, voice low and awkward._

_"An almost is someone born to a non-magic family that has magic in them, only it shows later than eleven, so they can't go to a magical school. They have to go through a certain test to figure out whether they are allowed in the wizarding world." Dudley nodded. "I will wait for your answer. For now, could you send you mother in?" Dudley nodded and left, leaving Harry wondering about how his cousin had changed from before he himself had entered the wizarding world, to after Dudley had been attacked. A voice brought Harry from his thoughts._

_"Harry," It was his Aunt Petunia, she looked nervous, standing in the door way. He motioned for her to sit. She didn't hesitate to do so._

_"Aunt Petunia, do you remember a boy named Severus Snape, from your childhood?" Her eyes clouded for a minute before she nodded. "He has died just recently. A few days before the attack actually." She looked shocked at this news. "I was the last one to see him before he died of snake venom. He gave me a memory of mom, you and him when you were kids." He knew he had tears in his eyes as he thought of the mother he would never know._

_"Harry," she said his name, not as if it was a swear word as he was used to, but as a pleading. "What did Sev show you?" He was surprised to hear her call his potions master by the name his mother had given him, but didn't comment on it._

_"He showed me the day he met you two, the day you learned about the dementors and Severus hurt you with the tree branch, the day you learned that my mom and Severus had discovered the letter from Dumbledore, a scene from the train where my mom told Severus she didn't want to talk to him because he made you hate her, a couple scenes from school and a few scenes of Severus and Dumbledore." She had paled slightly while he had been speaking. "Aunt Petunia, I know why you didn't associate with my mom and why you hated me. I would like to put that behind us, if we could. I would like to invite you to live in my house." She looked at him, shocked._

_"Why would you do that?" she whispered. Harry looked at her._

_"My mother loved you. She hated the fact that you wouldn't talk to her. She was mad, for a time, at Severus because he caused you to be mad at her. I think, given the chance, you two would have become close again. Is that enough of an explanation?" he asked her, never once letting his voice waver from the calm tone.She nodded. "Will you move in with us? I assure you, Mrs. Weasley, my friend Ron's mother, will be more than happy to have another mouth to feed." he added, laughing slightly._

_"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much. Is Dudley invited?" Harry nodded._

_"I've asked, but he said he would think about it. What do you think?" She looked, he never thought she would ever look at him like that, grateful._

_"I would like to get to know you properly Harry." she said. Harry nodded._

_"Aunt Petunia." she stopped on her way to the door. "Dudley knows about being an almost. He listened in." She paled slightly. "I would like to test him personally." She nodded and left. Ron came in._

_"How did it go, mate?" he asked awkwardly. Hermione was good at this, not him._

_"I'm fine, just a little startled." Ron nodded. "So minister, where are the Death eaters?"_

_They were at the graveyard Harry had been brought to in fourth year. They had planned it out. Ron would stay back, he was the strategist, they needed him more than Harry. Harry would take a couple squads of aurors and attack._

_Harry was outnumbered and surrounded, most of his fighters had been shot down. Suddenly one of the Death Eaters surrounding Harry fell with a shot from behind. Harry looked up to see Ron with his wand out._

_"RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Harry yelled when he saw his friend. Harry shot curses left and right, trying to fend off the approaching Death eaters. Ron came from behind and half of them turned to him._

_"I'M SAVING YOUR ARSE, HARRY!" Ron yelled back, still dueling. A bolt of green light hit him in the back just as Harry got rid off his last opponent._

_"RON!" Harry quickly stunned the Death eaters Ron had been facing, then the one that had killed Ron. He tied them up, one hand holding them, the other holding Ron's limp arm. He apparated back to the ministry. Ron was gone._

_End of Flashback_

He remembered what had happened after that. He had arrived at the ministry, holding Ron's body close and sobbing. His aunt and cousin had seen him first, letting out shocked and frightened expressions. They had agreed to live with him, when they realized the Death eaters that had attacked them weren't the only ones.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, bringing him back to the present. He whirled in his seat to see Hermione standing in the doorway. She looked exhausted but she had finally moved and he was overjoyed. "Oh Hermione, finally!" Ginny yelled, launching herself at the brunette. Hermione embraced the girl, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry." Hermione croaked, her voice not used to the work. Harry rubbed his eyes. He didn't believe it. "Harry," he looked up at her. "It's not your fault." she whispered. She held her arms open. He walked briskly over to her and enveloped her in a warm, tight, hug.

"I missed you 'Mione." he whispered in her ear. She stepped back and gave him her first smile, though a small one, in a month.

"Harry," she seemed hesitant now.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, frantic. He didn't want her to go back into a depression.She took a deep breath.

"Can I go to the library? I have a idea about something I need to research. We'll spend time later." Instead of his face falling like she expected, his face turned brighter still.

"It's good to have you back."he told her, shooing her out. She walked out.

"Well, Petunia and Dudley should be up soon, I'd better get started on breakfast." Ginny told him. Dudley arrived downstairs soon after, the smell of Ginny's bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes drawing him down.

"Morning." he said with a yawn. Harry grinned slightly. He watched as Dudley sat down across from him.

"Dudley," the boy looked at him. "Now that you've gotten settled, maybe we should see if you're a wizard." he said. Dudley looked fearful for a moment before nodding.

"Not before breakfast you won't Harry James Potter." came Ginny's voice from across the room. Harry winced at his full name. Dudley grinned.

"Yes Ma'am. " Harry said with a salute. She hit him over the head with her hand. "Oww, what was that for?" he said, pretending to pout.

"That was for being a smart-alec." she told him. He grinned at Dudley.

"You're whipped, Harry." Dudley told him. Harry winked at him. He turned quickly and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"I don't care, Dudley." he said, before kissing Ginny. There was a small cough from the door, and Ginny quickly got up from his lap as his aunt walked in, smiling. "Morning Aunt Petunia." Harry said cheerfully. "We'll do it after dinner instead." he told Dudley.

That evening Hermione was still sitting in the library, researching the one idea she had had in her month of silence. Time Travel. There had to be a way to stop this from happening. She noticed a strange book on one of the many shelves that she had not noticed before. She read the strange title. _'rade tsih, tmei tavrlere.'_ She had never heard of a language like this before. She cautiously opened the book. Immediately she felt a small tug, urging her to read this book. She pulled away, with difficulty, and closed the book. She knew about books with that tug. She had talked with Professor McGonagall about them. If a person was determined to do something, and fate allowed it, a book would appear, helping that person along. If she had continued to read, she would be pulled back in time. She had to talk to Harry.

"Harry!" she called. He came rushing in, his wand drawn. As soon as he found out that everything was alright, he tucked his wand back in his pocket and turned to her, his eyebrow raised.

"If you were testing my reflexes, did I pass?" He asked. She smiled widely. His jaw dropped. Not even he could smile that wide, even a month after Ron had died. She turned nervous. She knew he wouldn't like this.

"Harry, what would you say if I told you that I found a way to go back in time longer than a few hours?" she asked him slowly. His face was expressionless.

"Dinner's done, we'll talk after." he said, and walked out. She waited a few minutes, pondering.

"Hermione! Dinner!" came a familiar voice. She ran to the kitchen before Ginny got even angrier at her delay. The five of them ate.

"Mom, Harry's testing me after dinner." Dudley told her. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly.

"Dudley, would it be okay if we waited for a few minutes after dinner. Hermione and I have something to discuss immediately." Dudley nodded. They finished their dinner in relative silence. Harry, Hermione, and (by invitation) Ginny, headed to the library as soon as they were done, leaving Dudley and Petunia to clean up. "Explain." he said, once they were alone.

"Harry, Ginny, I knew from the start that it would be hard to convince one of you about this, let alone both of you. I have found a book that will take me either months or years in the past, depending on how I set it. McGonagall told me about books like this one here, so I know how to set it. I want to go back. I want to change this." She said, waving her hand around, gesturing around the room. "I want to warn Ron." She looked down, not wanting to see their faces as she said the next part. "The dangerous part is, that if I get it wrong, and end up years back, I won't be able to come back." She felt Harry's hand lifting her eyes up to meet his.

"I don't like it Hermione, I don't like the risks. I don't want you to go, but I know if I try to stop you, you'll try even harder. Just please be careful." Her eyes filled with gratitude. She turned to look at Ginny.

"I want to save Ron just as much as you Hermione. I don't want to lose you or Harry too though. If you do go back, that would stop Ron from rescuing Harry and he would die instead of Ron. Please tell me there's another way." Hermione sighed.

"There's only one other way, Ginny." Both Ginny and Harry looked hopeful. "The only other way would cause me to be twenty years older than you. I would have to go back to when Harry's mum and dad were at school. I wouldn't be able to come back though, no-one can travel forward in time. I can probably tell Dumbledore about what he told you. It might, hear me Harry, might save them." she told them. Harry looked hopeful despite her warnings.

"Ginny is right about the first one, you shouldn't do it, but the second one is up to you, 'Mione. I couldn't tell you what to do, I don't want to. It's your life." Harry told her. Hermione nodded, already thinking.

"Ginny, will you go get Harry's cousin in here so we can test him." she said, pulling out her wand. Ginny nodded and went to get Dudley and Petunia. He came back, their guests trailing behind. They sat down as Harry and Hermione rose. "Before we begin, Petunia, would you like to see your sister again, if she wasn't dead?"

"Is she...?" Petunia asked. Hermione shook her head.

"We are thinking of a way to maybe bring her, James, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and lots of other people back." she said.

"Would you? Could you?" Petunia asked frantically.

"We don't know, but I am going to try anyway. Would you want her back?" she asked. Petunia nodded. "Ok. Anyway, Dudley Dursley, please stand. There is a ritual we must go through." she called. Dudley stood, shaking slightly. "If the wand of your blood works for you, will you accept the honor and privilege of being a full wizard instead of an almost?"

"I will." Dudley said. Blue magic circled the room. Petunia cowered slightly. Dudley didn't move. The magic swirled around him before entering. Hermione gave a reassuring nod to both Petunia and Harry, telling them without words that this was supposed to happen.

"Dudley Dursley, with the wand of your blood, we shall see where you belong. The wand if you please." Harry handed Dudley his wand. Dudley waved the wand, causing blue sparks to come out of the end. Suddenly a chair appeared out of no where. "Dudley Dursley, you are hereby pronounced to be a wizard with all of our laws. Do you accept this? If you do, this ceremony is complete."

"I do." finished Dudley. He handed Harry back his wand and collapsed to the floor.

"Well, that's settled. Harry, you will have to take him to get his own wand when he recovers. I'm going to pack." she told them, heading to her room.

**This was a long first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter Hermione goes back in time. Belinda**


	2. Travels

**Me: Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. I would like to thank both **Allison Elder **and **LilyHeartsJames **for co-betaing.**

**Hermione: Is that even a word? **

**Me: Shush! You don't appear until later. Anyway, you know what they say, two heads are better than one. **

**Sirius: I suppose if you go by this you don't have a head.**

**Me: You too! Shush! Urg! I would like to inform my readers that I do in fact have a head. Anyway, I was very happy with the number and contents of the reviews I got. I would like to thank the following people for their reviews. LadyVi, An anonymous reviewer named Waldo ()**

**Hermione: padfootsnuffles,**

**Sirius: An anonymous reviewer named Charlotte (),**

**Hermione: ScarletWitch88,**

**Sirius: and last but certainly not least, LilyHeartsJames.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU TWO!! 'tries to hit two imaginary characters. Hermione huffs and pops out'**

**Sirius: Oh, and we aren't owned by this mad person, J.K. Rowling created us not her. 'dodges hit and pops out'**

**Me: I am not mad!! Sorry about that. Anyway, on with the story! :) **

The next day everyone ate breakfast in silence, then went to wait for Hermione while she got the stuff that she had packed last night. She had removed the Gryffindor patches from her school robes because she knew that she would have to be resorted. She took a last glance around the room that had been her home. Ginny's stuff had been moved to Harry's room while she had been mourning Ron.

Once she was downstairs they all said their own tearful goodbyes.

"Can you give these to my parents and the others, once you tell them about yourself?" Harry asked her. She took the letters from him, nodding. They hugged tightly.

"I can't wait to watch you grow up with the people you belong with. The only sad thing is you won't remember this time line and I will." She whispered in his ear. He nodded into their hug before letting her go. She moved onto Ginny.

"I wish I could stop you. Take care of yourself." Ginny whispered, gripping her in a Mrs. Weasley type hug. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll save them all even if I have to kill myself." She told the younger girl.

"That's what I worry about." the girl whispered back." They hugged for another moment before letting go. Petunia and Dudley stood side-by-side. They didn't hug her, they didn't know her except what Harry had told them.

"Please try to keep my sister safe." Petunia asked her. Hermione nodded, stepping back.

"Hermione," Harry said, hesitating. "I know you can't come back, even if you do fail, so if you...that is to say, if you fail, well, I wouldn't mind a godmother too." he said, awkwardly. She glared at Ginny for telling him that she used to have a crush on Sirius during the summer before fifth year. Ginny just smiled brightly.

"Hey, you know their secrets, from all Sirius told you before your fifth year, use you own secrets to lure one in." Ginny told her, still smiling. Harry looked curious, but didn't ask.

"It's time." came a voice. Their eyes widened as they saw a mist, then Sirius, Remus, Tonks, James, and Lily step out. Their jaws dropped. The ghosts just smiled.

"We don't know what is going to happen, this didn't happen before so all of this will be erased. You will change the future, but we don't know how. If one of us ever suspects you of being a Death Eater just say that your heart burns true for all to see." the ghost Lily told Hermione. Hermione nodded, dumbstruck. The ghost Sirius smirked.

"So, you had a crush on me. Hm." he said. Hermione blushed widely. He smirked again. Lily slapped him over the head.

"Leave her alone." she reprimanded him. Sirius pouted and Hermione grinned. She turned to look at Harry.

"Mom. Dad." he said, his throat dry. She saw tears brimming in his eyes. They nodded.

"We're so proud of you, son." Ghost James told him. "By the way, nice choice." he said, gesturing at Ginny, who blushed. "I see that you found out that we Potters always fall for redheads." he commented, putting his arm around his wife's waist. Harry nodded, doing the same to Ginny.

"It's time, Hermione." Remus told her. She nodded, hugging Harry and Ginny again. "Do what you do best." Hermione opened the book and began to read. She had translated and read the first paragraph when everything started to spin. She felt like she was traveling backwards faster than ever before. Suddenly she fell through what she had thought was the floor. Thinking she was going to crash, she shut her eyes tightly. When the crash didn't come, she opened her eyes. She was looking back into silvery grey eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Dumbledore." she whispered, before fainting from exhaustion.

_A few hours later (Hermione's POV)_

I opened my eyes to see myself in a bed in the hospital wing. I looked to my right to see Sirius sitting in a chair by my bed. He was listening intently. I knew he was using his advanced dog hearing to eavesdrop and used my, as Ginny had put it, secret as well. I quickly changed my ears.

"She should be waking up soon, then we will know." came Madame Pomfrey's voice. I sighed, he would know that I was lying as soon as I told him my cover story. Sirius quickly looked at me.

"Hi Sirius." I said. He looked at me, surprised. "Do you know where my dad is?"

"How do you know my name and who's your dad?" Sirius asked.

"They both have the same answer, Albus Dumbledore." I told him. He gaped at me. "Is he here?" I asked. He nodded, getting up. I enhanced my hearing again.

"Sir, the girl has woken up. She knows my name and she thinks she's your daughter." Sirius told him. I sighed again. My suspicions were correct, he knew I was lying. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Sirius entered. I looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes, showing him my life and what I had planned on using as my cover story.

"I think, Miss. Granger, that it would be wise to confide in someone your own age, Mr. Black perhaps. I will inform the staff. We will use the cover story that you have come up with." he told her, his eyes twinkling. I nodded.

"I missed you sir. The order was lost without you." I told him. "You still have your twinkle sir." I said, laughing slightly.

"I think Mr. Black is confused. Please explain while I tell Madame Pomfrey." The two adults left the room.

"Please sit down, you'll need it." I said, gesturing to a seat. He sat. "My name is Hermione Granger. When we leave this room, my name will be Alexianna Dumbledore. There is a reason for this. I..I'm from the future." I said. He started laughing. I glared. "You have a dog animagus form and Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Your friend James Potter and Peter Pettegrew are also animagi. They are a stag and a rat. Believe me now?" I demanded. He stared at me, wide-eyed. He nodded his head slowly. I sighed.

"Why are you here? How far ahead of this time is your real time?" he asked.

"Is this the year 1977?" he nodded. "I have traveled back 20 years. I went back to save you, your friends, and some others from death." I told him. A lone tear traveled down my cheek. "I suppose now you want to hear the whole story." He nodded. "I can't you give you all of the details, but I'll give you an overview.

"I was born in the year 1980. In 1991 I was told I was a muggleborn witch. When I got to school I made friends with two boys. One named Harry Potter, another named Ronald Weasley. Yes, Harry Potter is James Potter's son. But, here's one of the many hard parts. Harry was famous. He was famous because on the Halloween after Harry turned one, Voldemort attacked his home."

"James Potter told his wife to run, to protect Harry. She ran upstairs, but they had put wards up against apparation, and couldn't get out. Voldemort killed James, and then went after Mrs. Potter and Harry. Mrs. Potter wouldn't stand aside, so a killing curse killed her. Voldemort shot the same curse at Harry but the curse rebounded. " Sirius was crying now. "Mrs. Potter had given her life for her son so he wouldn't die. Voldemort turned into an evil spirit and fled. He was still alive, but only just. Harry Potter was taken to his aunt and uncle on his mother's side, strengthening the magic put on him by his mother. He was starved, and was treated as if he was their own personal house elf. Harry faced Voldemort his first and second year, barely surviving both times. In third year, the mass murderer that had supposedly killed 13 muggles and the wizard Peter Pettegrew broke out of Azkaban. It was you, Sirius."

My tears were flowing down my cheeks. "The Potters had been put under the Fideleus charm. You were their secret-keeper, until the last moment, when you changed to another. No one knew of the change except you, James, Lily, and the new secret-keeper, Peter Pettegrew. He had been working for Voldemort and he handed over the address to the Potters house. You cornered him, furious. He screamed for the whole street to hear 'How could you do it Sirius? Lily and James!' You drew your wand, but he cut off his finger, blew up the street and transformed. You broke out, because you were going to kill the one who took your best friends from you. Ron's rat. Harry was told that you were his godfather and you had betrayed his parents. When we found you, in the shrieking shack, you blamed yourself for changing the secret keeper. You exposed Pettegrew and Harry stopped you and Remus from killing him. Harry and I had to use the time-turner to save you from dementors after Pettegrew escaped. You were on the run since we didn't have Pettegrew to prove your innocence. The next year, Voldemort regained his body. The year after that, you were killed during a battle at the ministry by your cousin, Bellatrix. Sixth year, Dumbledore ordered Snape to kill him, because Voldemort had ordered Malfoy's son to do it. So Dumbledore died. We didn't go to school for our seventh year. Harry, Ron and I hunted down Voldemort. We had a battle at Hogwarts and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley and many others were killed. Harry killed Voldemort. Ron and I were so proud of him. Then after everyone thought they were safe, Ron was killed while rounding up the escaped Death Eaters. Ron and I had a ...sort of ...well, a _thing _going on. I didn't talk to anyone for about a month. I wanted to fix the future, so after a month of just sitting I started to research. I finally found something that would help me travel back in time, years or months, whichever I chose. I came back here to save Harry from all of the pain that he has gone through. There's no way that I can go forward in time." I finished. He had tears streaming down his face, but he was silent and still.

"James, Remus." he said. I nodded, understanding that he was asking for confirmation of their deaths. "Save them, please, I don't care what happens to me but save them." he told me. This was the first time in my life that I had heard Sirius beg.

"I'm here to save all of you." I told him. He wiped his eyes. "Not a word to anyone but the teachers and me. James, Remus, Peter...not even them. When they trust me enough, when the time is right, I'll tell them, but not now." she told him. He nodded. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked in from her office.

"You poor, poor child!" Madame Pomfrey cried, wrapping my in a big hug.

"Umm, thanks Madame Pomfrey." I said, patting her on the back. "I'm okay, really." I said. Sirius snickered. I glared at him.

"She told you?" she asked him. He nodded, eyes solemn again. She let go of me and rushed to him. I stuck out my tongue at him. He glared. "You poor boy. What an awful future." he nodded and she let him go.

"Mr. Black, would you please escort my new daughter to the Great Hall." Sirius nodded. I got dressed. When I got out of the bathroom, Sirius was waiting. Dumbledore had already gone down to introduce me. We headed to just outside the doors.

"Good luck." Sirius said, heading through the doors without me.

"Ah, Mr. Black." I heard from inside. "I believe my daughter is outside now?"

"Yes sir." Sirius said, his voice faint.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to my daughter, Alexianna Dumbledore." I walked through the doors, to thunderous applause. I smiled warmly at everyone, heading towards my father. Slowly, the clapping died down. I turned at the front of the room, giving everyone my warm smile. A smile that, as Harry, Ron, and Ginny had told me so many times, would make almost anyone be my friend. Professor McGonagall gestured for me to put on the hat. I did so, glad that she didn't make me sit on the stool as the first years did.

'_Miss. Granger, a good cover I must say. Dumbledore was wise to have you confide in Mr. Black as well. There will be unexpected people in your path. Your experiences and form leave me with two places to put you...hm. You have the intellegence and experience that would make Ravenclaw a fine choice, but that same experience shows courage and bravery that would fit well in Gryffindor. Well, we must keep your cover... GRYFFINDOR!!'_

I took off the hat and went to sit down by Sirius at the roaring Gryffindor table. I was immediately pummeled by congratulations and questions. I followed my cover story for all of them. Finally the questions died down and I was able to talk to Sirius, who introduced me to the rest, and eat. By the time we were dismissed, I was dead on my feet. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**Me: How was that for the second chapter? Well, Sirius knows now. See you next chapter!**

**Sirius: You won't technically see them.**

**Me: GO AWAY!!**

**Me, Sirius, and Hermione:BYE!!**


	3. Breakfast and Severus

**Me: Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Sirius: OF COURSE they liked it, I was in it. **

**Me: What are YOU doing back, I thought we settled this last chapter. I hate that you're dead, but you can't just keep interrupting somebody when they are talking. **

**Hermione: AND they don't just read the story because you are in it. There's other characters, and there's the plot that keeps people reading.**

**Me: Thank you, Hermione. Now, would you two please leave so I can finish?!**

**Hermione: We have to help you thank the reviewers first, we want to thank them too!**

**Me: Okay, Okay. WE would like to thank all of the people who reviewed. Thank you... ScarletWitch88,**

**Sirius: potterhead0013,**

**Hermione: one of our two faithful beta's, LilyHeartsJames,**

**Me: homeric,**

**Sirius: SuperKatyDid,**

**Hermione: an anonymous reviewer named bigmommak ()**

**Me: and last, but certainly not least, Amrawo. '_waves bye to Sirius and Hermione as they pop out'_Now, I would like to answer a few questions that I have received. **

**1. Shouldn't she still follow the laws of time travel? _When the ghosts of the marauders and Tonks appeared, they said that they didn't remember Hermione going back. This shows that when Hermione went back, the future she remembered was erased, so she basically knows nothing about what will happen, she's just telling him what happened before it was erased. So she can tell anyone anything, it doesn't mean it will happen._**

**_2. _Why was Sirius in the infirmary when Hermione woke up? Wouldn't Madame Pomfrey have kicked him out? _I WAS going to write a scene on this but I changed my mind. Basically, Sirius was the one that found her and brought her up. She wasn't out long and that was proved because they were still talking about who she was when she woke up._**

**I hope that answers your questions and if anyone has anymore, I'm always willing to answer them. ENJOY!!**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me.

"I'm up Harry, I'm up!" I mumbled.

"Who's Harry?" a female voice asked. I snapped awake instantly, sitting up. I quickly remembered exactly where and _when_ I was. I looked into almond shaped emerald green eyes.

"Oh, sorry Lily." I murmured, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. When I came out, Lily was sitting on her bed, half dressed. She looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Alexianna," she began.

"Alex, Alexia, or Anna, please." I told her.

"Alexia, who's Harry?" she asked. I looked down, tears of homesickness welling up. "Oh, I'm sorry, please don't cry." Lily said, getting up and hugging me.

"He...He was my twin brother." I said, hesitating. " Fraternal twin, anyway. He had mom's black hair. You've probably heard the story, dad was hiding me to protect me. The reason I came here is because Death Eaters attacked our safe house. They tortured and killed Harry. Dad decided it was best that I be somewhere that the Death Eaters couldn't get to me.

"I wondered." She admitted. We finished getting dressed in silence and headed down to the Great Hall. We parted when we got there. I headed towards the Marauders. They stopped whispering when I sat down.

"Ah, a prank. Will you fill me in?" I asked, leaning closer. Remus, James and Peter glanced at Sirius, then hurried to do as I had asked. They trusted Sirius enough to trust me when he said I was alright, which I knew he must have done. When they had finished the explanation of what they wanted to do, I looked at Remus. "Do you know the charm?" He shook his head. "I do. Pick my target." I said, gesturing around the room. As one they pointed at Snape. " Sorry, no can do. How about this instead." I said. I waved my wand and suddenly Lucius Malfoy's hair was hot pink. The whole hall roared with laughter. Professor McGonagall came to stand behind James and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black! Report to my office." McGonagall demanded. I rose as she turned away.

"Professor McGonagall." I said. She turned to look at me, eyebrow raised. Everyone was looking at me with an awed look as I showed no fear of her, obviously she was even more stern now than she had been in my time. "James and Sirius didn't do it. They don't know how. Lily, James, Sirius, may I borrow your wands?" They handed them over, still shocked. I pointed Lily's wand at my own. "Prior Incantatum!" I said. An image of a pink head of hair appeared above the two, issuing from my wand. I handed Lily back her wand and used mine on James and Sirius', neither producing a pink head of hair. I gave their wands back and turned to the now shocked McGonagall.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." she said, already heading back to the head table. I sat. James was the first to recover his voice.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. I grinned.

"I did you a favor. You do realize that Lily doesn't like it when you get in trouble, right?" I teased. He opened and closed his mouth several times. "Would you stop acting like a fish?" I asked, still amused. He ducked his head and continued eating. Sirius and Remus started chuckling. I finished eating. "See you later, I don't have classes until tomorrow so I'm going for a walk." I heard them muttering to Sirius, my name mentioned, but blocked it out as I left. I went outside and started walking around the lake, expecting company. I wasn't disappointed. Before long, my combat training picked up someone following me. This person walked quietly and steadily. Whether twenty years had passed or not, I knew that walk. "Hello Severus." I said, not turning.

"How did you know?" he asked warily.

"Your name, or that you were following me?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Both."

"The Marauders told me your name. As for the other, well, I've been well trained." He nodded "Did you want something?" I asked.

"Why didn't you hex me like _they _wanted you to?" he asked, as blunt as ever.

"I don't like embarrassing people for no good reason." I said simply. He opened his mouth to object but I cut him off. "Let's just say that I've met Malfoy in another life." I said, walking away. He didn't stop me, but called out, getting the last words in the conversation. It wasn't until I was inside that I considered his words.

"I _will _find out what you're hiding. Dumbledore never had a daughter!"

**Hi. I'm sorry this was so short, and some chapters will be, but I promise to try and make them longer. Also, I know some of you are wondering how Hermione learned some of this magic, and there will be shows of some more magic that was never showed in book 7. I thought that while they were searching for the Horocruxes, Harry must have taught them more spells so they wouldn't get hurt. I hope this makes sense. Bye! Belinda**


	4. Two Months Later

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I would like to thank my readers for your continuous support. Thanks to **duchessofcharm**, **amrawo**, and **LilyHeartsJames**. You all get cyber cookies!! :) Now, on with the story!**

Two months past and I felt at home in this new time. Severus and I talked daily, always out of earshot of the Marauders, yet he never mentioned that day by the lake. Unknown to Sirius, I met Regulas Black and we had an agreement of sorts. I got to know Lily better, I was one of the top people in all of my classes, and I was made the first female marauder, in their history and mine, in my second month here. There were a few times that they wouldn't let me in on a private discussion and I knew without a doubt that they were discussing the full moon. One such discussion was taking place tonight, prior to them going out to the Whomping Willow. I got up from where I had been sitting and reading to walk over to where they were talking. They went quiet the moment they noticed me get up. I looked around. The common room was empty, it's usual noise nonexistent. Everyone was outside, enjoying the little light there was left. I approached the boys and sat.

"I know, about all of you." I said simply. They paled, Remus the worst. I went over to him. He flinched. I hugged him, putting all the comfort and sympathy I could into that simple gesture. He slowly relaxed.

"It's easy to see how you figured me out, but what about them?" he asked when I pulled away. I laughed.

"It was far too easy, with who I've got for a father." I said. It was partly true. It was far too easy for someone trained by Harry Potter, even for someone that already knew. They raised their eyebrows simultaneously. I aimed my wand at James, Sirius, and 'rat' in turn and gave my wand a flick. "Revilious." I said. Their skin shimmered and shifted, revealing gashes and bruises where blood and pain had been spelled away by a novice at healing. Remus examined them.

"Why?" His voice cracked and he tried again. "Why didn't you tell me?" Remus' voice was a whisper. I knew he blamed himself and spoke without thinking.

"They didn't tell you because you blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. You would blame yourself for hurting them when they just want to help you." I informed him, not letting the others speak. I realized what I had said and sighed, turning away. "I had a tutor before I came here. He was the best DADA teacher I could have hoped for. He was also a werewolf. I did the same as James, Sirius, and Peter. I became an illegal animagus. One night, a full moon, there was supposed to be clouds all night. We foolishly took a walk outside and the clouds shifted. He was used to the transformation so it happened quickly." The boys gasped. I hurried to reassure them. "I'm not a werewolf. My dad forgot something or another that he needed and I wasn't hurt. My teacher resigned the next morning, despite my protests. He wouldn't reconsider, he said that it was too close." I sighed. When I turned back to face them, Remus had an understanding look in his eyes, for me or my ''teacher", I didn't know.

"You said..." Sirius asked. I had not told him all Harry had taught Ron and I before and after our horocux search. I nodded.

"Stand back. I'll let you know now, I really do belong in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Before either of them could say a word, I transformed. All four of them gasped.

"But there's never been a magical animagus form!" Remus exclaimed. I quickly changed back.

"Any more surprises you have for us?" James asked, joking. I took a deep breath. They looked worried as my face turned solemn.

"Actually, yes. Can I talk to Peter first?" They nodded, though Peter did so reluctantly. I walked out of the portrait hole, Peter close behind. "I won't leave you in suspense." I told him, my voice even. "Raise your left sleeve." He whimpered. "Now!" I said, my voice low but filled with icy fury. He raised his left sleeve and exposed the mark I knew would be there. I glared at him, and stalked back into the common room. Peter followed. I glanced Sirius looking at me worriedly. "The mousetrap is already closed." I told Sirius. His expression darkened before he too started to glare at Peter.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little rat!" He spat angrily. I looked despretly to James and Remus who immeadiatly started to grab Sirius and make him sit.

"Sirius, Sirius, look at me!" I told him. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Sirius, you can't just attack him. I hate him for what he did, just as you do, but James and Remus deserve the truth first. Sirius, do you hear me?" I told him. He looked straight into my eyes and I saw trust in his. He nodded. Assured that he would not jump up and kill the rat for awhile, I turned to look at James and Remus. "I have kept four secrets from you. One of those I'll keep to myself for fear of death by embarrassment. Two of these are simple." I quickly transformed, returned to human form and then did it again. When I was back in my human form I continued. "The spell couldn't choose, so it gave me both and the mixed one you saw earlier. The last one is the most important, but Lily should be here for this."

**She's finally going to tell them! Whoo hoo! Recognize the words for what Sirius called Peter? If anyone can guess Hermione's three animagus forms, then I'll answer any questions that person has about any part of the story, even what is planned for the ending if they ask, but they only get one question. Thanks, Belinda**


	5. The Truth

**Ding Ding Ding!! WE HAVE A WINNER!! CONGRATULATIONS bigmommak FOR GUESSING THE THREE ANIMAGUS FORMS!! THE ANSWER WAS LIONESS, EAGLE AND GRYFFIN!! You can pm me for your private question. Thanks to the other reviewers for this chapter as well, including **Nymphie07 potterhead0013 **one of my betas **LilyHeartsJames ScarletWitch88 camya () Brightshadow () **(Who guessed my quote for Peter)** dat panda bandit James is my boi **and **Readerforlife**.** **Now, on with the story!! Belinda :)**

"What does Lily have to do with anything?!" James demanded. I sighed.

"She needs to know as well as you two do." I said.

"Why was Sirius trying to attack Peter?" Remus said evenly. I sighed.

"Peter is a death eater. His animagus form shows his true colors. He's a rat and I wouldn't pity him if Sirius did kill him." I said, ice back in my voice. Remus' wand was instantly at Peter's throat. I nodded at him, respecting how fast he had gotten his wand out.

"How do we know you're not a Death Eater as well? How could you have known unless you were one too?" James asked harshly. I flinched. Sirius growled low in his throat.

"Stop that, Sirius." He stopped. "You'll find out when Lily gets here." I raised my wand. James quickly drew his own, and Sirius stepped in front of me protectively. "If I had wanted to hurt any of you, I would have done it before now." I told him. He lowered his wand only slightly but didn't put it away. I sighed. "My heart burns true for all to see." He lowered his wand, shocked. "Expecto Patronum!" I said. I gasped as it appeared. My patronus had changed form. Before me wasn't my cuddly otter, but an adult, female, brendle boxer. I quickly recovered. "Can you carry a message for me to Lily Evans?" The big dog nodded its head. "Lily, I need you to meet me in the Gryffindor common room. _Alone_. Hurry, Alexia." It set off with the message, running. I avoided looking at Sirius. I knew, as he probably did, what it meant when one person's animagus and another person's patronus were similar forms. Lily and James was one example. Lily finally arrived, breathing hard. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure Remus." I told him, not turning. He understood.

"I trust you Alex." he told me. I knew the double meaning behind his words.

"Please sit you five." They sat, Peter still held at wand-point. I faced all of them and read each face. James looked wary, Peter scared. Remus trusted me and Lily just looked confused. Sirius loved me, it was written clear on his face. I took a deep breath quickly. I looked away from him quickly. "Lily, everyone in this room has kept a secret from at least one other person. Mine is the biggest, followed closely by Peter's, then Remus, then James and Sirius, then yours." The boys looked at her curiously as she looked at me pleadingly. "Remus, do you want to tell her, or shall I?" I asked him. Lily quickly interrupted.

"I've known Remus is a werewolf since first year and I've known Potter, Black and Pettegrew are Animagi since last year." I laughed at Sirius, James, and Remus' faces.

"She figured it out before us." Sirius mumbled. James nodded, gaping. I stifled my laugh. Lily, who had seen Remus become stiff, hugged him as I had. I saw Sirius restrain James slightly. When she sat back in her seat again, I continued.

"Before we go on, as an official member of the Marauder Society I, Leana, move to cast the traitor, Wormtail, out." Remus, Sirius and James all agreed. "Silencio! Mufflito! Obscuro! Operor Non Change!" I said, pointing my wand at Peter. "Lily," I said, turning to Lily. "Peter is a death eater." She gasped. "It's your turn Lily." She hesitated. "He deserves to know." The boys were even more curious now. She sighed, nodded, and then stood. She turned towards James and I smiled and nodded at Sirius' raised eyebrow. He chuckled slightly, watching. James stood as Lily reached the couch the three boys were sitting on.

"I...It would be better if I could show you." she told him tentatively. He nodded. She kissed him full on the mouth. She had obviously shocked him because it was a few minutes before he visibly responded. They broke apart at Sirius and Remus' congradulatory wolf whistles.

"Now that that is settled," They chuckled, sitting again. My face turned serious and they stopped, sensing something was wrong. "Remus, you said earlier that you trusted me?" I asked. He nodded. "You shouldn't. I've lied to everyone here. Professor Dumbledore told me to tell Sirius, that's the only reason he knows." What I had planned to say had been thought out. My name isn't Alexianna Dumbledore. It's Hermione Granger. I'm from the future, nice and easy speech. Now, it was different. These people were my friends and I was about to tell them that I had lied to them and if I failed my task in any way, they would die.

"I...I...I" Sirius came over as I faltered. I turned to him, hiding myself in his arms. "I don't know how to tell them." I told him. Tears were coming as I thought about what would happen to all of them if I failed. He squeezed my shoulder. I felt confidence return to me, but only for a moment. I used that moment. "I'm from the future, Sirius will explain." I told them, running from the room when I was done.

A few hours later, Sirius found me in the library. It was my refuge, as it had always been, my time or theirs. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, softly but firmly.

"Don't ever leave me to do that by myself again." he said.

After Sirius filled me in on how much he had told them, we headed back to the common room. Halfway there, I felt a familiar presense and quickly spun, pushing Sirius behind me. He stumbled but didn't fall. My wand was out in a flash, throwing up a strong protective spell that would rebound any spell except the Unforgivables, also making that spell attack the attacker. A boy in the shadows fell, obviously stupefied. I walked over, smiling, and revived him. He sat up chuckling. I helped him up.

"Very good, Dumbledore, very good. You haven't used that one before." Regulus commented.

"Still trying I see. You're getting better, but you still can't get one to me." I said, still laughing slightly.

"That I know. Maybe one day I will. You better put my brother at ease before he hexes me." His voice sounded hopeful. I turned to a still wary Sirius.

"I hope I don't have to reintroduce you to your own brother Sirius." I said, lightly.

"Alex," he said, his voice low. I responded just as quietly.

"I'll explain later." Then, I raised my voice. "I'll explain to him Reg, see you later." Regulus smiled, nodded, then disappeared into the shadows. We continued to the common room and found it empty. We looked at each other, each having the same thought.

"Shoot!" we exclaimed in unison. We raced back through the halls and out of the main doors. We stepped into the shadows as soon as we got through the Whomping Willow's branches and transformed. I chose my nonmagical form and decided paws were better than wings and quickly changed forms. Srius was already done and waiting. We raced off to get to James before Remus transformed.

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. In case you were wondering, Hermione's nickname, Leana, is Latin for Lioness and Operero Non Change is Latin for Do not change. Thanks, Belinda**


	6. Explantations and Questions

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks to all of the reviewers but I'm going to quit listing them because of certain complaints about this pre-story message. I would like you to excuse all mistakes because this story didn't get proofread because I wanted to get this up. Sorry for the wait!**

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, my head pounding. I quickly muttered a charm, sighing in contentment as the pain eased. I headed downstairs to find an empty common room.

"Expecto Patronum!" The big dog appeared before me. "I'm coming up." I announced. It ran upstairs and I followed a few seconds afterward. Remus was laying propped up on his bed. James' curtains were closed and Sirius was snoring slightly. I couldn't help but admire his tan fit chest as he was shirtless. Remus' cough brought me back from my daydreaming and I blushed as he grinned. I came and sat on the edge of his bed. "Didn't I send a patronus up here?" I asked him. He nodded.

"A mass murderer couldn't wake them up before noon on weekends." he told me. I winced at his choice of words. He noticed. "I'm guessing either you didn't tell Sirius everything or he didn't tell us everything."

"Both." I told him. "Remus, what do you think of Regulas Black?" He was obviously surprised by this change of subject.

"Well, Sirius doesn't speak too highly of him but when I've seen him in the hall he avoids fights with everyone, which is strange for a Slytherin. He doesn't call muggleborns any bad name and he's very polite. He has asked me to tutor him in subjects before, which I have done, keeping it secret from Sirius of course. All in all, he's o.k. but I don't trust him." I nodded at this.

"Wake the other two, I'll get Lily. I need to talk to you guys in the Common room." I left before he could say anything else. It took me ten minutes to get Lily up before heading downstairs. I was surprised to find all three boys waiting impatiently in the Common room when I arrived. "I thought it took forever to wake them up?" I asked, glaring at Remus. He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I just told them that you and Lily wanted to see them and they jumped up like their beds were on fire." He told me. I chuckled.

"Do you think that would work on Lily? I _just_ got her up."

"I heard that!" came Lily's voice from behind me.

"I know!" I called back. The boys chuckled as Lily came down the stairs.

"So what's up? Remus said you wanted to talk to us." Sirius asked me.

"It occurred to me that I didn't tell Sirius everything and he didn't tell you everything that I did tell him. Sit down, all of you. I'm going to tell you everything." They sat and I began. I told them how I met Ron and Harry on the train. I told them how Harry's name was in books that I had read. I told them of Harry's life. I particularly liked how James and Sirius reacted to Harry's first lesson on a broom. "So, of course Harry didn't listen to me and went up after Malfoy. Malfoy was stunned, Harry had only just got in the air for his first time and already you could tell he was a natural. So Harry told him to give it to him or he'd knock Malfoy off his broom. Malfoy didn't believe him so Harry shot himself straight at him. Malfoy only just got out of the way. So Harry did a quick turn and stopped. Malfoy threw the Remembrall really high and came back to the ground. Harry dived after the ball and caught it a foot from the ground. He toppled onto the ground afterwards but didn't get a scratch. It was a fifty foot dive and he didn't get a scratch. Then we heard McGonagall shouting 'Harry Potter!' and we all thought Harry was going to get expelled. Then at dinnertime, I could hear Harry telling Ron about how he had been made the seeker of the Gryffindor team. The youngest seeker in a century." I went on to tell them about the troll and about the Sorcerer's Stone. I paused after Harry's first year.

"That's amazing!" Remus said. James was beaming with pride.

"My son, the youngest seeker in a century, rule-breaker, and hero!" We all laughed but Lily's eyes also shined with pride at her son.

"If you think that's good, you should hear what he does later." I told them. They all turned back to me immediately, eager to hear more. "Wait a second, I just remembered something." I quickly sent a patronus to Dumbledore. "Only give it to him if he's alone, otherwise, wait." My patronus nodded her head. "Dad, I was wondering if I could borrow your pensieve to show memories to the Marauders and Lily. If I can please floo the pensieve to the Gryffindor Common room." The patronus raced off. Before long, the fireplace burst into green flames and a hand came through with a pensieve. I took it and the hand receded.

One by one, I placed my memories inside the pensieve and one by one, the five of us watched each and every one. Some were sad, others happy. I believe Lily like the one where Harry and Ginny kissed, but noone liked what Sirius looked like when he came out from Azkaban. The memory I saved until last was when we discovered who R.A.B. was and how Kreacher acted afterwards. We watched all of the others, ending at my last look at Harry, Ginny, the two surviving Dursley's, and their ghosts. I flinched at the part where I admitted I had a crush on Sirius.

"I saved this memory because what I have to say afterwards has to do with this memory. Finally, I played the memory of when we discovered who R.A.B. was. To say the least, they were shocked. "Regulas and I have formed an agreement of sorts. He doesn't know all that you do but we have become friends. I have made him come to the light side faster than he did in my time."

"Alex, do you think that you might be mistaken? Regulas was put in Slytherin after all." Sirius argued. I raides an eyebrow.

"Was he? I hadn't noticed." Sirius smiled. "If your count is on houses, what about the Rat?" I asked all of them but my gaze remained at Sirius. He flinched. "Sirius, answer me this. When you left for Hogwarts, who were the most important people in your brother's life? When you came home for the summer, your brother had spent almost a whole year by himself with the people who have the nerve to call themselves your parents. Think about that." Sirius thought about it.

"What has changed?" He asked. I smiled slightly.

"What _has _changed since the summer Sirius?" He smiled back. Then he frowned.

"Alex, can you arrange a meeting between my brother and I?" he asked slowly. I nodded. A sudden thought entered my head and I voiced it without thinking.

"Sometimes I wonder, if I had the choice, if I would go back. I've kept you all alive, I've made peace between Sirius and Regulas, and I've given you all tools to defeat Voldemort." Their gazes hardened instantly and I regretted speaking.

"You know, if you tried that we'd have to tie you up." Remus threatened.

"And then we'd put you in the R.O.R. for safe keeping." James added.

"You should've known that we wouldn't let you go once we got you." Lily put in. Sirius got up and moved forward. The others mysteriously vanished upstairs. He was so close now, too close. He put his arms around me. Oh Merlin, my heart's going to come out of my chest it's beating so hard.

"I'll never let you go." he whispered softly. I hesitated, then smiled.

"I never want you to." He swooped down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. It was soft and passionate and I never wanted it to end. We broke apart as footsteps pounded on the stairs. He pulled me close so noone could hear.

"Be my girl?" I smiled. I was a marauder after all.

"As if," I observed his hurt expression and continued. "As if..."

**Sorry but you'll have to wait a bit to find out what happens. Aren't I evil? Mwa ha ha ha! Belinda**


	7. The Contest

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks to all of the reviewers. **

_**RECAP**_

**_"I'll never let you go." he whispered softly. I hesitated, then smiled._**

**_"I never want you to." He swooped down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. It was soft and passionate and I never wanted it to end. We broke apart as footsteps pounded on the stairs. He pulled me close so no one could hear._**

**_"Be my girl?" I smiled. I was a marauder after all._**

**_"As if," I observed his hurt expression and continued._**

**_MAIN STORY_**

"As if I could say anything but yes." I winked at him as he realized I had been joking. He grinned like a mad man and picked me up, spinning me around and around until neither of us could breathe from laughing so hard. When he set me down, I noticed younger students staring at us in confusion. I smiled at them. "You're telling the others." I told him. I laughed at the look on his face. "See you later Sirius!" I called as I left, still laughing. As I walked, I began thinking about everything that had happened since I had time travelled. If I had been paying more attention, I might have noticed a spell coming my way. I was only alerted by the caster actually saying the spell instead of doing a nonverbal spell. As it was, since I hadn't been paying attention, I barely got the shield up in time. He came up to me, grinning at his achievement.

"I almost got you!" He exclaimed. I smiled, not wanting to tear his victory from him.

"Hey Reg. I have news. Sirius news." His eyes widened as he realized what I meant.

"Did you talk to him? What did he say? Will he talk to me? Why aren't you saying anything? Is it bad?" I finally had to put a hand over his mouth. I laughed.

"I would answer if you'd stop talking." He blushed and I took my hand from his mouth. "Yes, I talked to him. He told me to arrange a meeting between the two of you."

"Thanks a lot Alex. You're the best. Ask him if lunch time by the tree by the lake would be alright." I nodded and we went our separate ways. I headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When I got there, the three Marauders and Lily were already there. I passed the message onto Sirius and ate my breakfast before heading to class. It took longer than usual since the Marauders and Lily kept congratulating the two of us. The other students were looking at our group with nervous expressions, obviously thinking we were planning a prank.

When I walked to Muggle Studies later that day, I realized that there were some kids there that didn't do Muggle Studies. All of the Marauders, Lily, Severus, and Regulas included. I threw them a questioning glance but they just shrugged. I sat down just as Professor Drander appeared.

"Settle down." he said, standing in front of his desk. "Headmaster Dumbledore has instructed me to inform all of you about a contest, and it's rules, that will be held in two weeks." Whispers broke out at this announcement.

"Guess I'll have to embarrass myself after all." I mumbled. Sirius looked at me curiously but couldn't comment because Drander began again at that moment.

"Quiet down now. The teams have already been picked, so I will list those off before explaining the contest." There were some groans at this. "Team 1 is Regulas Black, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and Alexianna Dumbledore. Team 2 is Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and... oh wait. Sorry, I had forgotten that Mr. Pettegrew left the school last night. Will you three be alright on your own?" The three boys nodded enthusiastically. "Group 3, and the last group that I have, is Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, William Patil, and Ashlyn Morwol. The actual contest is this, you will create a band and perform. The rules are as follows: 1. You will not use magic to alter voices or playing. 2. You will perform muggle songs. 3. Everyone in your group must either sing or play an instrument, no one may sit out and watch. 4. The teams will perform in the opposite order of their numbers, meaning the smallest number goes last. The first and second place winners will perform at our annual Graduation Ball, which is for fifth through seventh year though you may invite a younger student as your date. The theme this year for the ball, as you've probably noticed, is muggle. The first, second and third place winners will receive a recording contract for exactly one year. Each group will choose their own name and muggle song. Tell me your band name and each band members postition before you leave. Now, meet up with your group." Our group quickly found that each of us had some past musical experience. Severus played drums, Lily and Regulas played guitar, and I sang. The only problem we had was the name. None of them felt as if they described our group.

"What about Harmony?" Lily suggested. I interrupted as Severus started to object.

"Wait a minute. Harmony isn't right for us, but the _idea_ of Harmony is a good one. What are the four of us but harmony between the two rival houses? What about Salazar's Lionesses or Gryffindor's Snakes?" Regulas, Severus, and Lily all looked at each other, before saying, in complete unison,

"Salazar's Lionesses." I laughed and we headed to tell the professor. We arranged to meet in the Room of Requirement before heading to the Great Hall.


	8. Information on friends and Informing Dad

**Thanks for all of the reviews!! I wanted to say that I realize that I haven't been having the Marauders (Hermione a.k.a. Alex is a marauder as mentioned in Chapter 4) call each other by their nicknames. I'd forgotten to do that, so I'm doing that more now. Sorry about that!**

When Lily and I got to the Great Hall, we found two of the three other Marauders already there. Sirius and, when I looked at the Slytherin table, Regulus had already left for their chat. I crossed my fingers, a muggle tradition that I had never been able to forget, for luck.

"So what positions are you guys playing?" I asked James and Remus. They grinned.

"Prongs is on guitar and some singing, I'm playing the drums and Pads is singing." I raised an eyebrow. "They're both brilliant singers." Remus chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Padfoot wouldn't tell anybody, but he loves to sing. Just like no one knew that Moony and I play instruments or that I sing a bit. What about you Leana? Flower? What do you girls do?" James asked. I was about to change the subject when Lily answered for me.

"Alex sings, I play guitar, as well as sing sometimes, Regulus plays guitar, and Severus plays drums." Lily said. I fought a blush at the looks they gave me.

"Prongs, Moony, don't start." I warned them. They nodded, closing their mouths and fighting back laughs. "Fine, go ahead, get it over with." I sighed. They burst into laughter.

"I never would've believed it of you, Lex. Never." Remus choked out. James just nodded, unable to say a word.

"What's so funny?" Two voices echoed from behind us. I didn't have to look to know that Sirius and Regulus were back, I would recognize Sirius' voice anywhere. I groaned.

"Why me?" I muttered. I turned to him. "They're laughing at me." I informed him. I grinned at the look on his face. "Calm down, Pads. I just told them that I'm the one singing in our group, as they told me you were singing for theirs." He glared at the two, causing them to look at him innocently. "You know Pads, I was just thinking." He turned to me, obviously wanting payback.

"Go on, Leana, I think I'm going to like this."

"Well, I was just thinking that Prongs and Flower play guitar, and sing a little bit. You and me sing. It seems couples are in the same spot, but that would mean that Moony and Severus are dating." Sirius mock gasped.

"Moony, have you been up to naught things with Sni-Snape?"

"NO!!" Moony gasped, indignant. I shook my head, trying to appear thoughtful.

"No, I'd say our Moony likes a _Nymph _better, don't you Pads?" Sirius' eyes widened as he realized what I meant.

"You never!" He exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Remus, who was looking confused. We heard a throat clearing behind us and turned to look. Regulus was behind us, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You don't mean to say, Alex, that Remus would hit on our cousin, _Nymph_adora do you?" he asked.

"Oh, of course not. I'm just saying it could happen when she's older." I told him. "Who knows, they might even get married and have a kid." I shrugged my shoulders. Remus' eyes widened. "Anyway, so how did the talk go?" I asked, changing the subject. Lily giggled, James and Remus chuckled. "What?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Well, Leana, if it went bad, would Regulus be over here?" James asked. I glared at him. He cowered. Sirius chuckled.

"Pads, now would be a good time." I told him. Instantly, he turned deathly pale.

"Err...Now? Couldn't we wait until breakfast? Or maybe just tell him in private? Anytime but now?" He asked desperately. Everyone, except Regulus who was confused, laughed at him.

"No, now."

"Fine." He led me to the middle of the Great Hall and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned to him. "This morning, a wonderful thing happened. Alexianna Dumbledore agreed to go out with me." Instant whispers broke out. Glares were directed at me and, to my surprise, Sirius. Everyone turned to see how the Headmaster would take this announcement. I saw his eyes twinkle and knew he was happy for me, but Sirius wasn't satisfied. He was tense, and it got worse with Professor Dumbledore's next words.

"Mr. Black, please come with me. We must have a talk, you and I."

**Thanks to everyone. Sorry it took so long. Belinda**


	9. The Talk

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. ATTENTION: This is in Sirius' POV NOT Hermione's**

I followed the Headmaster to his office, worried. I knew he wasn't her true father, but in this time, he was as close as it could get. He thought of her like a daughter, that I could tell. When we got to his office and sat down, he moved a record player onto his desk.

"Mr. Black, I'm sure you know that Miss. Granger..." Here, I interrupted.

"Miss. Dumbledore, sir. Not Miss. Granger. Anytime I try to remind her who she is, she insists that she isn't that girl anymore. She remembers her past, our future, but she knows, as well as any of us, that she can't go back so she insists we call her by her name, Alexianna Dumbledore.

"Very well, I'm sure you know that Miss. Dumbledore isn't my real daughter, but I think of her as such. Therefore, I would like to play you these songs, muggle ones, that reflect this." He put the record in and we sat and listened.

_The Declaration of Independence  
Think I could tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head  
That I've forgot  
I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg Address  
But there is one speech from High School  
That I'll never forget_

_Come on in boy  
Sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter  
do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Now y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun_

_Well now that I'm a father  
Scared to death one day my daughter  
Is gonna find  
The teenage boy  
I used to be  
That seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast  
It won't be long before  
I'll have to put the fear of God  
Into some kid at the door_

_Yeah, Come on in boy  
Sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter  
do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Now y'all go out and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun_

_Now it's all for show  
Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing  
But, hey Believe me  
Man it works_

_Yeah, Come on in boy  
Sit on down and tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter  
do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Now y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun  
Son, now y'all buckle up  
And have her back by ten...  
Uh, let's say about nine...thirty  
Drive safe_

My eyes had gone wide at parts in the song. The next song surprised me, but they always say that Dumbledore knows everything, I guess it's true.

_I came to see her daddy  
For a sit down man-to-man  
It wasn't any secret  
I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting  
In the living room by myself  
With at least a dozen pictures of her  
Sitting on a shelf_

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed  
And looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler  
With a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad,  
Looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in, Stealing Cinderella_

_I leaned in towards those pictures  
To get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say  
"Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yeah, she's quite a woman"  
And he just stared at me  
Then I realized  
That in his eyes she would always be_

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed  
And looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler  
With a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad,  
Looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in, Stealing Cinderella_

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed  
And looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinklers  
With a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad,  
Looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's Stealing  
Cinderella_

The song finished, and still we sat there in silence. I knew what the muggle things were from Moony, who had given me some stuff when I first rebelled against the people I had to live with. I knew what he wanted to say, but didn't have the words to do so.

"I understand sir, but _you_ must understand that Anna and the Marauders are my _life_. Anna showed us how I looked and acted in the future and I can honestly say that if Moony and Harry hadn't been there, plus getting revenge on Peter, I wouldn't have made it in Azkaban, whether I was innocent or not. The fourth line of the second song is right. I do plan on it, at Graduation. I'd like your blessing." I told him. He smiled, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"I give it. If I knew anyone at all better for my daughter, I wouldn't hesitate to interfere, but there is not. You make her happier than anyone ever could. I wish you all the luck in the world Mr. Black." I had a sudden idea, but didn't know if he would approve.

"Sir, I just had an idea about asking her, but it's earlier than Graduation." I told him with my eyes to use Legilimancy and he did. He smiled.

"A wonderful idea Mr. Black. I will allow you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans to set it up. Good luck." I left his office quickly. I found the others, telling Prongs, Moony, and Flower my plan. Flower teared up at the idea, hugging me enthusiastically. I chuckled.

"Get your girl off me Potter!" I said, jokingly. She grinned and backed off.

"There's no way she'll refuse."

"Thanks Flower. I hope you're right." I told her.

**How was it? Can anyone take a guess at his idea? Belinda**


	10. Practice

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. **

**ATTENTION: This is back in Hermione's POV Sorry this is so short. I'd also like to thank my new beta Skydancinghobbit!**

Lily was late. When Sirius had come back from talking to Professor Dumbledore, Lily had stayed behind when I went to set up. Regulus and Severus were already here. At that moment Lily rushed in the room, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, sorry, Sirius had to ask me something." she choked out, trying to catch her breath. I waited patiently for her to recover.

"Ok, we need to think of a song to perform. All of us, except Regulus, know at least some muggle songs so let's think. What would be one that would describe us?"

"This Is Me?" Lily suggested.

"That wouldn't help for the guys." I said.

"What about 'What Dreams Are Made Of'?" Severus suggested. "We've all found somewhere we belong. Lily and Alex found someone to love." Lily and I looked at each other, surprised.

"Perfect!" we said together.

"I didn't think that would be your kind of song, Severus." I told him. He drew himself up to his full height suddenly, meaning he was embarrassed, and huffed in annoyance. Lily giggled, and Severus managed a small smile. "Ok, let's practice."

Two weeks passed quickly. On the day of the competition, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement at breakfast.

"I know all of you are excited about the competition today but I would like to make a last minute announcement. You are allowed to play as many songs as you want to show the judges that you deserve to win. We didn't announce this until now to make sure that everyone has a fair chance." Whispers broke out all over the hall. "The judges will be, Professor Drander, Professor McGonagall, and our defense Professor for next year, Professor Travers. I'll leave the bands to discuss this new development, Good Luck." Lily, Regulus, Severus and I hurried to the Room of Requirement. Soon, we had three songs to perform, the perfect songs. We couldn't wait.

**Sirius' POV**

Prongs, Moony and I headed towards the empty classroom that had been our rehearsal room. We needed to practice our main song and pick others. We decided to do three songs, since there was three judges. Finally we got everything perfect, not messing up a single time. Then, we had to practice what would happen after the contest, the part that would either be the best or worst moment of my life. 'Merlin, help me,' I thought, thinking of what could happen. 'Please don't let me mess this up.

**Leave me a review to tell me how I did! I'm still taking guesses on his idea! Last Chance! Belinda**


	11. Contest and Questions

**Hello Everyone! How's it going? I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay! I'd like to thank my beta Skydancinghobbit for everything!**

That night, we headed down to the Great Hall. It was finally time to perform. Luckily, we were last. While we waited, we did our voice warm ups and we listened to other people sing. The one that would most likely be in the top three was the one right before The Marauders. Alice and Frank (who I knew to be Neville's parents) sang the 'This is me' duet. **(**_Alice _**and **_Frank _**and _both_)**

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
**I gotta find you**_

_This is real  
This is me  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
**This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
**Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**_

They got thunderous applause. Next it was the guys.

"Hello Hogwarts! This song goes out to two special ladies. The ladies that Prongs and I decided to love with all of our hearts." Sirius said. Lily and I both looked at each other.

"Aww. Alex, it's for us." I grinned as they began singing. **(**_James_ **and **_Sirius_** and **normal actions **and _Both_)**

_You may think that I'm talking foolish_  
_You've heard that I'm wild & I'm free_ Sirius winked at me.  
_You may wonder how, i can promise you now_  
_This love that I'm feel for you always will be_  
_You're not just time that I'm killing_  
_I'm no longer one of those guys_ **  
**_As sure as i live this love that i give_  
_Is gonna be yours until the day that i die_ _-- oh baby _Lily giggled

**_I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen  
As long as old men sit & talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit & talk about old men  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever amen_**

_They say time takes it's toll on a body_ **  
**_Makes the young girls brown hair turn grey_  
_But honey, i don't care, i ain't in love with your hair_ **  
**_And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway_ I raised an eyebrow  
_They say that time can play tricks on a memory_  
_And people forget things that they knew_  
_But it's easy to see, it's happening to me_**  
**_I've already forgotten every woman but you __-- oh darling_

**_I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen  
As long as old men sit & talk about the weather  
As long as old women sit & talk about old men  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful  
I'll be happy to tell you again  
I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever amen_**

_Just listen to how this song ends_  
_I'm gonna love you forever & ever forever & ever amen_  
**_I'm gonna love you forever & ever forever & ever amen forever and ever forever and ever, amen_**

The crowd burst into applause.

"Ok, I'm sure you all will know this as soon as it starts, but this song describes the three of us and Alex. The four of us are the Marauders. **(**_James _**and **_Sirius_ **and _Both)_**

_We're not gonna be just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Till everyone's the same  
We've got no place to go  
We've got no where to run  
They love to watch us fall  
They think they know it all_

**_We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
Us against the world  
It's us against the world _**

"That's you guys alright!" Lily said.

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in out hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them  
We've got no place to go  
We've got no where to run  
They love to watch us fall  
They think they know it all_

_**We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
Us against the world  
It's us against the world**_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge us  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in_

_**We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
Us against the world**_

_**We're a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
We're a lost cause, not heroes  
But, we'll make it on our own  
We've gotta prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down**_

_We'll never fall in line  
We'll make it on our own  
**Us against the world**_

The crowd were all cheering, the teachers grinning.

"Ok, this is our last song. This one is to our girls also." I grinned as Remus, James and Sirius started playing. I knew this song alright. **(**_Sirius _**and _James_)**

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feeling that won't  
subside  
I look at you and I  
fantasise  
You mine tonight _I raised both eyebrows.  
_Now I've  
got you  
in my sights  
With these_

**_Hungry Eyes  
I look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got Hungry Eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_**

_I wanna hold you so hear  
Me out  
I wanna show what love's  
all about  
Darling tonight  
Now I've  
got you in  
my sights  
With these_

**_Hungry Eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got Hungry Eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got Hungry Eyes  
Now I've got you  
In my sights  
I got  
Hungry Eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise_**

They took an instrumental break, then continued.

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be  
I've got  
Hungry Eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got  
Hungry Eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got Hungry Eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those  
Hungry Eyes  
Did I take you by surprise?  
With my  
Hungry Eyes_

The crowd applauded and then it was our turn.

"Hello Everybody! The four of us also have three songs. The first one we have is dedicated to Hogwarts, and everyone in her." **(**_Hermione _**and _Lily _and Both)**

_**Hey Now! Hey Now!  
Hey Now! Hey Now!  
**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright  
then i see you smiling as i go oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
cause in my heart i know what this is_

**Hey now hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong **I threw my arms open wide, embracing the whole room.  
**I've got somebody to love **I winked at Sirius  
**this is what dreams are made of**

_have you ever wondered what life is about  
you could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans no no no _I shook my head with each no.  
_happiness is no mystery  
it's here and now  
it's you and me, **yeah**_

**Hey now hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of**

_open your eyes_  
_**shout to the sky  
**then i see you smiling as i go oh oh oh  
yesterday my life was duller_

I started backing up, having set up the lights.

_now everything is techni-color_

On cue, the lights changed to rainbow colored. The crowd gasped.

_hey now hey now  
this is want dreams are made of  
hey now hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong_  
**I've got somebody to love**  
_this is what dreams, dreams  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now hey now_ **_hey hey hey_**  
_hey now_ **_hey hey hey_**  
_this is what dreams_ _**hey hey hey**_  
**this is what dreams  
what dreams are made of**

The crowd went wild.

"Thanks, now for song number two. James and Sirius, this ones for you! Let's go Lils!"

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain,  
what I hear when you don't say a thing._

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
_You say it best,_** _when you say nothin' at all._

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
_You say it best_, **_when you say nothin' at all. _

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud,  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.  
Old Mr Webster could never define  
what 's bein' said between your heart and mine._

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._**  
_You say it best,_** _when you say nothin' at all._

"Ok, this is the last song. This song is dedicated to all the girls in Hogwarts!"

_This is for all you girls about thirteen  
High school can be so rough, can be so mean  
**Hold onto,**onto your innocence  
Stand your ground, when everybody's giving in_

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five  
In little apartments just trying to get by  
**Living on,** on dreams and Spaghetti-Os  
Wondering where your life is gonna go

_**This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world**  
This one's for the girls  
**This one's for all the girls**_

_This is for all you girls about forty-two  
Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face  
Made you who you are today _

**This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world**  
_This one's for the girls_

_Yeah we're all the same inside **same inside**  
From one to ninety-nine _

**This one's for the girls  
Who've ever had a broken heart  
Who've wished upon a shooting star  
You're beautiful the way you are  
This one's for the girls  
Who love without holding back  
Who dream with everything they have  
All around the world**  
_This one's for the girls  
**This one's for all the girls**  
Yeah this one's for the girls  
**This one's for all the girls**_

The crowd burst into applause, and Lily, Severus, Regulus and I bowed out. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"While the judges decide, one student has requested something of me, and I'm inclined to give it to him. Alex, come up here please." I stepped up beside him, curious. "Mr. Black. The stage is yours." Sirius stepped up and conjured a seat. I sat.

"Alex, this is for you." He stepped back. "Hit it guys!" Music played as Sirius stepped up to the mic. He was singing solo while James played the guitar and Remus sat back.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know just how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah_

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

_Yeah  
It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
'Cause... _

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time_

He winked at me and I grinned at the double meaning.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one _

He moved forward. "Alexianna Dumbledore, I love you with all of my heart." He knelt on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" I gasped, tears in my eyes. I recovered quickly. I winked at him before turning around.

"What do you say we give Sirius a taste of his own medicine, Lils? You know song that we've been working on for the boys? Would you mind if I use it now?" Lily shook her head, grinning. I grinned at Sirius' face. I held up my hand and someone threw me a microphone as Lily started playing. I looked straight at Sirius throughout the song.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
No, I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
Oh, All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"_

_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pourin' inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floatin'  
You got me flyin'_

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_

_It's the way you love me, baby  
It's the way you love me, darling, yeah  
It's the way you love me,  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darling  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this_

I went up to him and whispered '_yes'_ in his ear. He whooped, swooping me into a kiss. Only when it was on my finger did I look at the ring. It had a dog and a lioness surrounding a heart-shaped ruby stone.

"Congratulations, Alex and Sirius! Now, I believe the judges have made their decisions?" Professor McGonagall nodded.

"In third place, for the recording contract, The Marauders!" Everyone clapped at James, Sirius and Remus went to accept the recording contract. "In second place, for the recording contract and to play part time at the Graduation Ball, Gryffinclaw's Prefects!" Alice and Frank stepped forward to receive the recording contract and signed paper for their group. "In first place, receiving a recording contract and the other band to play at the Graduation Ball, Salazar's Lionesses!" Lily and I went to accept the rewards for our group. I went to bed that night, happy about how the day had went.

**The link for the ring (without the lioness and dog) can be found on my profile. I couldn't find one with the lioness and dog. Thanks everybody! **


	12. Christmas

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. This long chapter should make up for how long each chapter is taking me, if not, I'm sorry. As alway, thanks goes to my reviewers and my beta, Skydancinghobbit.**

Christmas Break came sooner than I could have imagined. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had invited all of us to stay for Christmas vacation. Lily and Remus had to visit their houses on Christmas day, but all of us got to come. The days until Christmas passed quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, or Harold and Emily as they had told me to call them, were an elderly couple, even in wizarding standards, having had James later than most had children. To say they liked Lily and I would be an understatement. They embarrassed James and Lily with tales of how much James had talked about her over the summers. I was subject to royal treatment for taming Sirius. Mrs. Potter told me that she had thought it impossible, and said that I must be some girl and Sirius quickly agreed.

Christmas Eve, I finally gave them their letters. I had promised Harry I would, and I did. I had been putting it off because I knew that he would tell them of my plan. He knew me too well. My suspicions were confirmed as I read over Lily's shoulder.

_Dear Mum,_

_It feels weird writing this because I've never done it before. I'm sure it feels weird for you to know that you will have a kid with, from one of Professor Snape's memories, someone you hate. I wondered, after I had seen that memory, if maybe dad had forced you into it, but Sirius and Remus quickly settled those fears. I'm sure Hermione told you everything. What she probably didn't tell you is what she plans to do when you finish Hogwarts. She plans to separate herself from you, and go after Voldemort. Please, don't let her do it alone. From what Ginny tells me, she used to, and maybe still does have a crush on Sirius. I'm hoping that will work out for her, she deserves it. She has trained with me for 7 years, I know what she's capable of, but she needs help. She needs you and the others. Ron, Ginny and Hermione kept telling me that I couldn't fight Voldemort alone. Now, it's her turn and she's trying to take the path that I tried. She will try to make you angry at her, she will try to make you leave her so you will not get hurt. Please Mum, save her. She won't be able to read the next part, if she's reading over your shoulder now, until she accepts that you guys are going with her. You won't be able to read it at all and for that I'm sorry but it's for her only._

He was right, I couldn't read a big gap on the paper. I could read lower down though.

_I love you Mum. I hope Hermione succeeds. I hope I get to meet you. I really do._

_Your son,  
Harry James Potter_

All of them were crying. Sirius looked at me with accusing eyes.

"He's right, isn't he. Lily and James' son. You would have gone after Moldy Voldy by yourself." I turned away.

"Yes, and I would have done it gladly." I left, going into my room. A little while later, a knock came at my door. I quickly wiped away the tears that had come when I had entered my room.

"Who is it?" I asked, having no trouble keeping my voice steady.

"Lily, can I come in?" I got up.

"Is anyone with you?"

"Yes, Remus, but no one else." I sighed.

"Come in, both of you." They entered. "What do you want?" I asked, switching my gaze between them.

"Alex, all we want to know, is why?" Lily said. I looked at her.

"You want to know why." I said the words slowly. She nodded. I glared. She looked startled. "What did you think this mission was about? DO YOU THINK I CAME TO HAVE A LITTLE FIELD TRIP? I CAME TO SAVE ALL OF YOU! I WON'T BRING YOU ALONG, JUST TO GET YOU KILLED! HE WROTE 'I HOPE HERMIONE SUCEEDS. I HOPE I GET TO MEET YOU.' HE WANTS HIS PARENTS LILY! HE NEEDS HIS PARENTS. I WON'T BE THE ONE TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM!" My voice grew louder with each word. James and Sirius soon rushed in to find me red-faced from anger and Lily with tears in her eyes. Remus looked shocked at my outburst. I remembered a scene similar to this and started laughing and crying at the same time. My voice was lower when I continued. "None of you understand. I had to watch Harry grow up, a sad, scared, mistreated boy who wanted nothing more than to have a normal life with his parents. In his first year, Harry discovered the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror of Desire. It shows the thing you desire most in the world. Do you know what Harry saw? Any of you? He saw himself and all around him he had his family! YOU! When Sirius fell through the veil. I was unconscious, but I saw it through Remus and Harry's memories after it happened so I could help him. When Sirius fell through the veil, he called for Sirius like his life depended on it. When Sirius didn't come, he begged Remus to bring him back, to help him get Sirius back. When Remus couldn't, when Remus told him that Sirius was...d-dead, he chased the person responsible. Bellatrix hit Sirius, making Sirius fall. He chased Bellatrix to the main hall, and he tried to Crucio her." They all gasped, all of us crying again. "When Remus and Tonks died, their son, who'd inherited Tonks' metamorphagus abilities, would change his appearance to represent his mum or dad. Every time Harry looked at that little boy, who wanted his mum and dad as much as Harry did, he'd start to cry. He blamed himself. I'm not letting him go through that again. I'm not letting any of you help me, because I'm not letting that future happen." Sirius came forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not letting you shut me out, Alex, none of us are. We're willing to take the chance. If what Harry said in his letter is true, then we're like you, Ron and Ginny were. You can't do this alone, let us help." Sirius said. I didn't look at them. I knew, as Harry had, that they would follow if I ran.

"You can't, you haven't trained like we had to."

"We will, we have three school months to train, since you, Remus and Lily will make us study the other two." I chuckled lightly and looked up at them.

"Fine, but we start training tomorrow, no putting it off." They nodded. Suddenly, Mrs. Potter rushed in.

"We heard shouting, are you all right?" She asked, gasping for breath. I realized, having trained to spot them early, that she had the Morbus of Nex Somnus disease. It lasted about ten years. It was impossible to catch, unless thoroughly trained, until it's last two years. It was too late to fix by then. I must have showed some expression of sadness or shock because Sirius asked me what was wrong. I was thinking. '_Is this why Harry didn't have grandparents?'_

"Mrs. Potter, can you bring Mr. Potter to the dining room, please. I need to talk to you." She nodded, hurrying away. "Lily can I see your letter real quick?" She nodded, handing me the letter.

_Hermione, if you're reading this, you had to make the decision just like I did. Here are spells they need to learn. Mum needs to learn the Animagus Transformation if she doesn't already know it, but they all need to learn this._

_Strongest shield  
Occlumency  
Legilimancy  
Unforgivables  
Truth Spell  
Advanced Potions (especially Polyjuice Potion)  
Advanced Transfiguration  
Invisibility Spell (All of you won't be able to fit under my cloak and dad's cloak) _I had forgotten I had brought Harry's cloak with me.  
_Half-Blood Prince spells (especially Langlock and Muffliato)  
Nonverbals  
Animagus holding spell  
Fire spell  
Rope binding spell  
Animagus Revealing spell  
Physical Training_

_There are more, you know them all. Teach them these and prepare. I don't know how many Tom has made already but you'll have to find out somehow. Be careful, Harry _

The letter continued with what I had ready earlier.

"Ok, I need to go to the library and quickly. James, lead the way. Quickly!" They questioned me all the way. Was I going to tell them? Why did I look so pale? Was I ok? I ignored them, silently following James fast moving pace. When we got to the library, I grabbed all the books I needed and followed the others to the dining room. I stood nervously. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Mr. Potter coughed, "I mean, Harold, Emily, I need to talk to you." They waited patiently. "You should know that my dad trained me extensively. One thing I was trained in, was extensive healing. You, of all people, should know that a war is coming." They stiffened. They had been aurors before they had retired. "My dad has trained me to be prepared. I would like to train you son, and adoptive son, but we'll get to that later. Like I was saying, I have been trained in extensive healing. Another thing my dad taught me is to trust my instincts. In this case, those two combined make some very bad news for you." I felt Sirius and James stiffen as the elderly Potter's did so again visibly. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news if my instincts are right, but with my training, I might have caught it early enough on." I felt Sirius and James relax slightly, the elder Potters didn't. '_Oh dear Merlin, they trust me completely. What if I haven't caught it in time?'_

"What exactly is this disease, Alexia, and who might have caught it." Mr. Potter asked. I hesitated.

"Anna." Sirius came towards me, softly putting his arms around me from behind. I closed my eyes.

"Morbus of Nex Somnus." The Potters, Lily and Remus gasped. I could tell, even with my eyes closed, that James and Sirius were confused.

"Alexia, who?" Mrs. Potter whispered. I opened my eyes, tears brimming.

"You, and maybe Mr. Potter too. I would like to do a thorough examination to see if we've caught it in time. Please." I whispered. She and Mr. Potter nodded.

"What, exactly is this Morbus of Nex Somnus thing?" James asked, voice filled with worry. I shook my head, unable to answer, so it was Lily who explained.

"Morbus of Nex Somnus is a deadly disease. It only affects elderly Pure Blood wizards who are related to one of the four founders, because they all had it in later life. This being the case, it's not widely researched, or cared about. If not caught before the eighth year, it can't be treated at all. If that's the case, the victim will be breathless constantly. When it reaches the ninth year, the victim won't be able to leave their bed. They will fall asleep a month before the end of the tenth year, and die." James and Sirius were deathly pale, so I continued.

"If it's caught before the eighth year, it can be treated. The method is very complex, but it should be possible if we've caught it. If so, and we've done the curing process right, the victim will regain ten years of life, no matter how far along the disease is, and all traces of the disease will be gone." They had regained a little color, but not enough to look healthy. I turned back to the elderly Potters. "I need you both to lie down, so either in the living room or your bedroom would be the best place for this. They nodded, and led the way to the living room. They each lay down on a different couch, close enough to each other to hold hands. I rolled up my sleeves and took out my wand. "Ostendo mihi occultus!" A green fog hovered over Mr. Potter while both a pink and green fog hovered over Mrs. Potter. Lily gasped, showing that she knew what it meant too. Slowly, the fogs disappeared and the Potters sat up. I must have been a bit green, I know Lily was. Everyone was looking at us curiously. I took a shuddering breath.

"Both of you have the disease, but I haven't done the spell for how far along it was. Mrs. Potter, can Lily and I talk to you privatly. It's rather important that you hear this alone." She nodded slowly, following us into a private room. I set up wards so that we couldn't be heard. "Mrs. Potter, I don't really know how to say this. Did you know that you were...um...pregnant?" Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "It appears that you are able to have one more child, a girl. If you aren't that far along in the disease or your pregnancy, your little girl won't be affected. Do you want me to see how far along she is now, or later."

"Now, please Alex. I don't want to tell them if I'm too far along." I nodded.

"Gravida, ostendo!" A pink fog appeared. Then numbers flashed under it and I sighed with relief. "You're a month along, that's short enough not to affect the baby.

"Thanks Merlin. Thank you so much Alex. My family will forever owe you."

"Don't thank me yet Mrs. Potter. We still have to see how far along the disease is. Let's go back outside to the guys." When we entered, all the boys sighed with relief. "Ok, let's see how far along you are." I brought my wand up as the Potters settled back onto their couches. "Ostendo mihi vicis pro morbus!" Numbers flashed over their backs and I slumped with relief. Only I could see the numbers, so they all looked at me with worry. "Mrs. Potter, you're seven years and one month along, another eleven month and I wouldn't have been able to catch it. Mr. Potter is farther along. You had another five months until I wouldn't have been able to do anything. If I can get ingredients for the potion, I will be able to save both of you." Their eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you Alexianna Dumbledore, from the bottom of our hearts. You have no idea what this means to all four of us." Mr. Potter said. I looked to Mrs. Potter and grinned when she nodded.

"Actually it's five now, Mr. P. Congrats!" His eyes widened along with Sirius and James'.

"You mean mom's..." James asked.

"Sirius and I are getting married, do I not count?" He looked disappointed. "Well, since we are counting me now, that's six. Gotcha!"

"COOL!!" I laughed.

"Do we know if it's a girl or boy yet?" Sirius asked. I nodded and opened my mouth. James stopped me before I could say a word.

"Sirius, Remus, Dad, how about we bet on what gender it is before Alex tells us?" They all nodded and we girls laughed.

"Ten galleons it's a girl!" Sirius said.

"Ten it's a boy!" James put in.

"Five that it's a girl." Remus said.

"Eight that it's a boy, there's hardly ever a girl born into the Potters." Mr. Potter said. Then, all of them turned to me. I laughed.

"Mrs. Potter, you want to tell?" I heard her laugh.

"You go ahead."

"Fine, throw me to the wolves." I mumbled. They all laughed. "Well, if you must know, it's a..." I pointed my wand in the air. "Rutilus Lacuna!" In red letters, GIRL appeared. Remus and Sirius cheered, Mr. Potter did too, probably because it was a girl, the first in a long time.

"So, what's her name going to be?" Lily asked once the bet money had been collected. Everyone had a suggestion.

"Camellia?" James put in.

"Hope?" Mrs. Potter put in, looking straight at me.

"Amelia?" Mr. Potter asked. I was sure he knew what the name meant.

"Joy?" Sirius wondered.

"What about Belle? I was going to say Belinda, but that means Beautiful Serpent and I doubt you guys would like the word snake in your daughter's name." Remus put in.

**AN. This doesn't mean that I am Slytherin. I AM GRYFFINDOR ALL THE WAY! I looked this up and that's what my name means in Latin. Not my fault, talk to my parents about this.**

"Lalita's a pretty name." Lily said, taking a shot.

"What about, Tabitha? Tabby for short?" I asked, frustrated. They all looked at me.

"Why is it that you always come up with the best names?" Lily asked. I shrugged.

"Tabitha Potter." Mrs. Potter mused. "I like it." Mr. Potter nodded.

"It's perfect." I grinned.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." I said, going to write a few letters.

**The Next Day**

I woke up this morning to several owls pecking at my window. I looked at the time to see that it was an hour before breakfast. I opened my window and took the letters. I read them while the owls rested.

_Alex,  
__Merry Christmas! I hope you're enjoying the holidays! Sorry about not contacting you sooner, my dad is on a rampage and just left. I hope you know what you're doing about this plan. Have you asked them yet? I can't tell you enough how thankful I am, but I doubt Potter and Black will be happy about this. Anyway, the best place to find almost everything you've mentioned would be Diagon Alley, but the blood of a unicorn would be different. Why not talk to Hagrid. Write me back about the plan!  
__Your friend,  
Severus Snape_

I nodded, I had expected that. I would have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Potter about the plan for Severus' mum though. In dad's letter, the scroll also contained a key.

_Alex,  
You can, of course, use the Dumbledore vault for all of your purchases. This key is the one for all but the Head of House to use. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Potter congradulations from me, and good luck. Also, in case Mr. Lupin objects to you giving him your present, please tell him that I bought you and Sirius one as a engagement present.  
Your loving father,  
Albus Dumbledore_

I was very grateful to that man. He had taken me in within a few seconds, and he has never questioned me about what I was thinking about doing. I sent a letter to Hagrid, telling him what I needed and why, then headed down to breakfast. Lily and Remus had to leave after breakfast so we gave them their presents then. To Lily, I gave a beautiful Christmas ornament, decorated with roses, and a color-changing quill. To Remus, a ever-filling box of the best Honeydukes chocolate my money could buy. I was afraid both would burst into tears right then. Sirius gave Lily a beautiful glass red rose, with a protection charm on it so it wouldn't break. He gave Remus a large box of chocolates, then the two of us pulled Remus to a separate room.

"Moony," I began. He looked at me, worried. "This is from both of us, to you." He nodded, losing the worried expression.

"I helped pick it out." Sirius insisted.

"Should I be worried?" Remus asked me jokingly.

"Not really, he did pick it out, but I approved it." I told him. "Here." I held out a piece of paper. He raised an eyebrow. "Read it." He took that paper and read.

"_The Property of 1107 Moon Drive, London England now belongs to Remus John Lupin. Mr. Lupin will be able to move there as soon as May 1st. The furnishings have been provided. Mr. Lupin may come to see his house anytime after January 1st._" It showed a picture of the house, it was a big blue house with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. Remus' jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"You can't give me a house!"

"Why not?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO GIVE ME A HOUSE!" he yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's mine, I transferred it over to your name. That's why it says 'now belongs to'. Dad bought me it for you when I told him what we wanted to get you. He bought me another one just today. It's in his letter. It's for when Sirius and I get married. I'm going to be living at Hogwarts until then." His jaw dropped.

"Of course, I always get the crazy people for friends. First they turn into animals for me, now they buy me a house." he muttered to himself.

"I think he finally cracked, Anna." Sirius whispered dramatically.

"I do believe you may be right, Pads. Let's go tell Prongs and Flower." He made a dramatic bow, taking my arm, before leading me out of the room, ignoring Remus, who was spluttering.

"How long until he realises that we gave him a house?" I whispered.

"Two seconds."

"Three. Ten galleons."

"You're on."

"One,"

"Two," Sirius looked disappointed.

"Three,"

"GUYS!"

"I win." I told Sirius. He was handing me the change when Remus caught up to us. Remus wrapped both of us in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Remus whispered.

"Remus...can't...air." I said. Sirius nodded, frantically, unable to say a word. Moony didn't really know his own strength sometimes. He let us go. After we got our breath back, we headed back to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing it went well." James said, as we walked in.

"Yep, Moony went and tried to strangle us with a hug, and I won ten Galleons from Sirius on betting when he'd realise we were giving him a house." Lily and James burst into laughter. James gave Remus a bag of chocolates, and a collar with a tag on it that said Moony: The badly behaved Rabbit. We all laughed at that. Finally, it was Lily's turn for a present from James. Sirius, Remus and I knew what it was, from calming James down. Lily was sitting down at the kitchen table when James got up. She tried to get up but I held her down and she gave me a confused look. I just smiled. She turned back to Jamed to find him down on one knee. She gasped.

"Lily Evaline Evans, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked.

"Not as dramatic as my proposal but it'll do." Sirius whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed. I whispered something, so no one could hear but him, and he paled and shut up.

"You keep this up, and James won't make you best man. He wants to hear Lily's answer." They all looked at me expectantly, but I just raised an eyebrow. "I want to hear Lily's answer." I said. They all nodded and everyone turned to Lily.

"Yes!" she said. James grinned, putting the ring on her finger then standing up. I went over to hug her and looked at the ring. I whistled. If you couldn't tell by his enormous house, you could tell by the ring on her finger that James was rich. The ring, **WHICH the website is on my profile!, **was a heart-shaped emerald. The band was real white gold.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"What did you say to Sirius?" Lily asked in a low voice.

"Just that he couldn't be James' best man if you didn't answer." We giggled.

"You'll be Maid of Honor of course." I grinned.

"I would be offended if I wasn't." She laughed. Sirius came over, bouncing up and down.

"Guess who's Best Man!" I thought for a second.

"I hope it's Remus. It'd be horrible if he didn't dance with me for the first dance." I said dramatically. Sirius grinned.

"You wound me fair lady." I grinned back.

"Good, which means you're too wounded to attend James and Lily's wedding, which means Remus is Best Man."

"You're logic has healed me, fair maiden. What could I ever do to repay you?" I grinned.

"I could think of something." I said, before pulling him into a kiss.

"Nice performance." James said as we broke apart. Sirius and I grinned, before sitting down to finish eating.

After Lily and Remus flooed home, I brought Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, James, and Sirius into the living room.

"Hello everyone. Now, I sent some letters off last night, to Severus, Dad, and then this morning to Hagrid. According to Severus, all the items can be found in Diagon Alley, except Unicorn blood, which is why I need Hagrid." I told them. "Now, I didn't call you in here to update you on the progress, though that was one reason. What I'm about to say cannot leave this room, except for Lily and Remus." They all nodded, curious. "I'm sure James and Sirius have told you about one, Severus Snape. What they don't even know about is his mother. His father beats him and her. His father is a muggle, and hates anything magic." I looked straight at James and Sirius for this, knowing they'd know the double meaning. '_Just like Harry.'_ I was trying to say. They nodded in understanding. "I, personally, would like to get both Severus and his mother out of there. For that to happen, they need somewhere to go." I let this news sink in.

"Alex, are you trying to say that you want Snape to move in with us?" James asked slowly. I turned to him, then nodded slowly. I closed my eyes, I knew what was coming. "That's perposterous! We hate each other! How are we supposed to live in the same house?" James was cut off there by Sirius.

"She's right, James. Imagine if your parents died when you were little, and you were sent somewhere horrible like that. Wouldn't you want to be rescued? Sn...Severus is too proud to ask for help, so we have to give it to him." I had opened my eyes wide at this. James visibly deflated. Sirius winked at me. He had got my message, and had given it to James. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were nodding also.

"Would you be able to write to Mr. Snape and tell him that he is welcome at anytime?" I nodded to the question.

"Thanks, I know this is going to be hard for you two, James and Sirius, but he can't stay there." I hurried upstairs and sent the letter. An hour later, I heard the sound of apparation. I went to get the door and welcomed Mrs. Snape and Severus into the house. I led them to their rooms and settled them in.

"Mrs. Snape, would it be ok if I did a diagnostic check on you and fixed any health problems you might have?" She looked to Severus, who stood in the doorway, and nodded when he did. "Thank you." I did several spells. When I was finished, her bruises were gone, and her broken bones, and illnesses were all fixed. She looked like a new woman. "Mrs. Potter told me to tell you that you can wear anything in the closets. Severus has a closet in his room also. If you need anything, I'm right down the hall. We'll call you down for meals and if you want to, presents." She nodded, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you, young lady. From what my son tells me, you've helped a lot of people a great deal." I smiled gently.

"It's been my pleasure to help everyone I can, Mrs. Snape." She nodded and I left, Severus following as I showed him his room and then led him down to the yard, which had a giant Quidditch Feild at one end. "BOYS!" I called. The two flew down. "As you can see, Severus and him mum are here. It's time to open presents now." The landed, putting brooms away. While they did, I quickly told Severus about Sirius' championship of him. Severus' jaw was still hanging when the boys came back. Severus walked straight up to Sirius, and held out a hand. Sirius looked shocked, but took it.

"Thank you." Severus said, just loud enough for the three of us to hear. Sirius looked to me, and I nodded.

"No one should have to suffer that, even greaseballs." Sirius said, jokingly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about you, you mangy mut?" I told him. Before Sirius could respond, Severus had realized that we were joking and smiled. The smile he only showed when Lily or I was around. James and Sirius looked amazed, forgetting my playful insult. "Now," they all turned back to me."You all got off all wrong. Sirius Potter, James Potter, meet Severus Prince." Their jaws dropped.

"How'd you..." Severus asked. I grinned.

"You two don't like your last names, so I changed them to the next best thing. Unless, you'd like to be an honorary Potter too Severus?" I asked. He shook his head slowly.

"How'd you know..." I sighed, grin fading. I looked at James and Sirius. "I think it's time to fill Severus in, and Regulus when we see him again." They looked at Severus, then nodded grimly. "We'll tell you after presents. My room." They all nodded, though Severus looked a little confused. To summarize presents, James got a broom compass from Sirius, a come-of-age watch from his parents, a wizarding tuxedo for his wedding from Remus, a piece of paper from Lily, a sleigh from me that had a note attached, a wand holder from Regulus and a new cauldron from Severus and his mum. When he got my present, he opened the letter and read it aloud.

_James,  
I think Lily might like a ride sometimes. Also, Sirius (though he had no idea I'm volunteering him) and I will gladly give both of you a ride sometimes too.  
Alexia_

Sirius was, of course, indignant, but agreed when I whispered to him. I will not say what I whispered to him, but it was enough to shut him up. He immeadiatly attacked his pile before anyone could ask what I'd said. Sirius got a come-of-age watch from James' parents, a wizarding tuxedo from Remus, his famous flying motorcycle and helmet from James, a DADA book from Lily, a wand holder from Regulus and a cauldron from Severus and his mum. I told him he'd get my present later. I earned some eye raises at that, to which I laughed.

I got a beautiful saphire necklace from Sirius, a bag of chocolate from Remus, a DADA book from Lily, a come-of-age watch from dad, a pair of saphire earrings from James, a permanent room in Potter Manor from James' parents, a cauldron and potions book from Severus and his mum, and a wand holder from Regulus. I gave Severus a note from my dad, telling him that Dad wanted him as Potion's professor for next year.

Then, it was time to tell Severus. We took him in my room and told him everything. He was shocked, to say the least. I gave Sirius my present after the others left, sufice to say he liked it. After that, the days passed quickly, Lily and Remus coming back, going back to school, and finishing N.E.W.T.s.

**Give me a shout out and tell me how you liked it! Next chapter is Graduation and the Graduation Ball! Belinda**


	13. Graduation

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

My last full day at Hogwarts is finally here. I can't believe it. Hogwarts has been my home for seven years, plus the added hours from my third year. All the seventh years were gloomy, except most of the Slytherins but then again, most were going to join Tom. James, Remus, Sirius and I had our heads together, planning our going-away prank. It would be a prank that would make sure Hogwarts remembered us forever. The Graduation ceremony was at lunch. Remus, James, and Lily's parents plus Mrs. Snape and my dad came to eat lunch with us before the ceremony. Finally, we went to get into our school robes and headed to the Great Hall, standing outside the doors in our house lines. Professor McGonagall came outside and led us in. The whole hall burst into applause. Gryffindor table cheered the loudest by far. All of them knew James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and I. They knew me doubly so, since I was Dumbledore's daughter. Dad was now standing at the main platform. After our names were called to get our wizarding form of a muggle diploma, Dad started talking.

"Good Evening Hogwarts. For seven years, these fine students have graced our halls. The first years next years will miss a great group of students." The Great Hall exploded in applause. "I would like to read the following names. These students have set an academic record that matches that of the founders themselves. Alexianna Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Adam Macmillian. There are also four students that need further mentioning. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alexianna Dumbledore, please step up here." We did so nervously. "The teachers and I have discussed this. We would like to give each of you this certificate in thanks. You have made each and every student here laugh, on the darkest of days." We grinned.

"Professor, may I step up and say something on behalf of my friends and I?" he nodded. I stepped up and grinned. "I have only been here one year, but nowhere else, even our summer house, has ever made me feel so safe and at home. I have felt like I've known everyone for years, and I wish dad had let me come earlier. When I came here, I didn't know what to expect. Then I made the greatest friends, Slytherin as well as Griffindor. The Marauders showed me how to laugh at the tragedy of my mother dieing and the tragedy that has befallen our world. I give them thanks, for showing me how to laugh, and inviting me to help them make others laugh. We would like to do one last thing before we leave. Come one guys!" The four of us pointed our wands in the air. I had been teaching them nonverbal spells so no one knew what spell we uttered, but they would forever remember what happened. In the air, a dog, a lioness (I used that one most), a stag, and a wolf appeared, running and playing. They noticed the audience and sat, one by one. The lioness nuzzled the dog. One by one, we each walked to stand by our forms. One by one, we each shot our name in the air. Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Leana. Above our forms, names and bodies, appeared the words: "We are the Marauders! We'll miss you Hogwarts!" There came a big boom from outside. Children and Teachers rushed out. There, over the lake, was a fireworks display. The fireworks took the form of animals, people, and so much more. Finally, we told everyone to go inside and they went, eager for more. When we got back, we conjured blankets. Everyone lay down and looked at the roof. Where the sky was normally shown, there was a slide show instead. Memories of our seventh year played back, including Sirius' proposal to me. Then it was James and Lily's turn at the podium, being Head Girl and Boy.

"You all know James and I. If anyone had told me this time six years ago, I would feel the way I do now about him, if I would be engaged to him, I would've called them crazy. If anyone had told me that I would be friends with Sirius and Remus, they would've been hexed. This just shows that miracles happen everyday." Several people chuckled, as James, Sirius, and Remus pretended to be hurt. "The last seven years of my life have been full of their drama and antics. It has been full of learning, friendship, adventure, and love. I can honestly say that I will miss being at Hogwarts for the rest of my life." Lily had small tears in the corner of her eyes. "Before I came to Hogwarts, like some muggleborns, I didn't know magic existed. Now, magic has become my whole life. There are some people who are prejudice against Muggleborns, and we want that to stop. Why do purebloods hate muggleborns? They don't have magical ancestors? They don't learn magical customs from birth? These are all things that can be overcome. They can learn magical customs when they get their Hogwarts letter. They can work hard and put intelligence above ancestry. Our blood color is the the same. It would be as if saying that a Malfoy was below me because he or she had blonde hair instead of red, brown, or black. It makes no sense. These prejudices are what caused the war that we are in. So now, let's stand together, and stop this before too many are killed, before too many are tortured, before too many have lost friends or family." The hall was silent, thinking. Almost everyone had small tears in their eyes. "Now, to end on a happy note. GUESS WHAT 7th YEARS? ME MADE IT!" The hall broke into applause. Then came time for the ball. We girls went upstairs to get ready. When all of us were done, we examined the others dresses.

Lily had on a lovely dark emerald green dress that had a highlighted bead embellished waist in front. It was strapless, and had a full skirt and slight train. She had on an emerald green Victorian style matching necklace and earring set that sparkled as she moved. Her hair was kept down, but had small waves in it. Alice had on a deep purple satin dress that reminded me of royalty. The design was enhanced by the addition of gold embroidery of vines, leaves and pretty sequins. She had added a pearly choker that had a small chain coming off that attached to a violet to go with the dress. Her hair was put in a ponytail and left alone. I had on a gorgeous, classic blue satin dress with a bustier styled bodice. The floor length dress was diagonally pleated under the bust line, flowing into a layered full skirt. It was embroidered and beaded on the bust, the embroidery flows down the layer of the skirt and through to the hemline. There was also a matching choker. My hair had been tamed so that it wouldn't frizz, put in curls, and piled on top of my head.

Alice's group would play the opening song since Lily, James, Sirius and I had to dance the first song by ourselves. Lily and James were Heads plus getting married, and, since we were getting married, we got to dance first along with Lily and James. The ball was a blast. My dad, James, Remus, Severus and Regulus all danced with me, but Sirius danced with me for every other song. What a happy ending to a glorious day. I knew, I wouldn't get very many of these until after October 31, 1981.

**Sorry, it's a little short. Belinda**


	14. The Meeting and Kreacher

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

It was September 3rd. It had been three months since Hogwarts ended, eight since Sirius proposed to me. I rode the train with everyone else to the platform It was partly just formality for me, as Dad would be picking me up at the platform to take me _back _to Hogwarts, and partly because I wanted to see the others off. So after I said goodbye to everyone and Dad took me back, he introduced me to my new quarters.

The room was brilliant. It had two appearances, like the muggle spy movies where they flipped a switch and hidden rooms appeared. The room totally changed if I said a password and used the magical identity revealer. All I had to do was say my new password, 'The Golden Trio Forever' and do a bit of magic, and the room changed to my Headquarters. The room that everyone who didn't know my secret only saw a Gryffindor room. It was totally red and gold, the walls golden showing pheonix's bursting into flame. The spy room was totally different. It had maps, charts, and books galore. There were books on spells, wards, and horocruxes. There were also weapons and books on the subjects Harry had asked me to teach them. Lily, I learned, didn't have a animagus form.

We had informed Regulus then, went to get Ravenclaw's Diadem the first time that the other Marauders, Flower, Regulus and Severus had visited. The other Marauders and Severus were still at odds but it was getting better with Severus living with James. We had set up one of the charts to tell the name, location, and status of the horocruxes. Looking at it now, I knew that we had a lot of work to do.

**Slytherin's Locket-Voldemort-Active**

**Hufflepuff's Cup-Lestrange Vault-Active**

**Ravenclaw's Diadem-Room of Requirement-Procured but Active**

**Diary-Malfoy-Active**

**Ring-Gaunt House-Active**

Today, the gang was coming over to discuss possibilities. Sirius came up from behind me.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. Sirius had moved in with me two months ago.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. I wonder if we should have Regulus become a Death Eater. Severus won't have to, but the only way we can know when Voldy puts the ring on the island is to have him become one." We heard the knock and I changed my room back to normal by saying "Voldy's Moldy" and opened the door. It was them. They came in and sat down.

"Ok, I've been training everyone except Regulus and Severus so we need to get your training started. Lily has finally achieved her animagus form. Lily, would you like to show them?" She nodded and transformed into her newly acquired animal. I had to admit that I wasn't surprised by the form. She and I had easily tied with all our classes, but I was meant for more than intelligence. I was meant to be a defender, a loyal saviour. I was different than Harry. I was a mother lioness, protecting her cubs. Lily could easily be the same, and might have been if I hadn't changed the future. Since she wouldn't have to sacrifice herself, she could rise to her intelligence. She was a replica of Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. James sent a patronus into the air and it took the shape of the owl I had bought a year after Hedwig's death. I grinned. Harry had his parents watching over him from his eleventh birthday on and he didn't know it. "I see that you all understand that Lily takes the shape of Hedwig. James patronus takes the shape of my own owl, Henry." Lily gasped at the information. "Yes, Lily. It appears that history repeats itself all too often. Anyway onto other matters. The Gaunt House should be the next place we visit, as it is the least closely guarded. Then the cup and diary. I was speaking with Sirius today and I was wondering to do about a certain problem." They all looked at me curiously, except Sirius, who was watching Regulus. "In my time, Severus and Regulus were both Death Eaters. I'm sure you all remember what happened to both, and what they both did. Regulus was the one who volunteered Kreacher to Moldy Voldy and since he isn't in the Death Eaters ranks, he cannot tell us when Voldy puts the locket on the island, if that's where he puts it this time. He will honor the Black Family, so if one of you could call Kreacher?" Sirius was now looking at me and I smiled gently. He grinned, relieved. "Moldy Voldy." I said, before one of them could call Kreacher.

"Kreacher!" Regulus called. Kreacher appeared with a small pop. He looked better than I had ever seen him, except when we had gave him the fake locket. He was wearing the exact same snowy-white towel. The only thing different, were a number of bruises that must have healed over time and the there was no fake locket dangling from his neck. He bowed low to Regulus. "Stand straight." He did, looking around. He saw us, but didn't mutter like he would when I was fifteen.

"You called Kreacher, Master Regulus?"

"Yes Kreacher. You will obey everyone in this room as you would a member of our family. Understood?"

"Yes Masters, Mistresses."

"You will not communicate in any way what we do in this room to anyone without permission from someone in this room. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Regulus turned to me.

"He's all yours, Alex." I smiled gratefully, then turned to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, you'll go to Lord Voldemort and offer yourself to his services. Tell him that your master, Regulus accompanied by Severus Snape, is spying on Dumbledore's brat, Potter's brat, the eldest Black boy, and the werewolf." Several breaths were inhaled around her. "Tell him that your master feels that it's too dangerous to communicate through any means but yourself, and even more dangerous if they were to get the Dark Mark. It could endanger the mission. Tell him that Regulus ordered you to do the Dark Lords bidding. Anything He wishes. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress Dumbledore." With a nod at Regulus, a glance at Sirius and a bow to me, he was gone.

"That went well." James commented. I nodded.

"We need to get the ring from Gaunt House. Let's go!" They headed to the gates, sent a patronus to Dumbledore telling him they'd gone, and apparated away.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Belinda**


	15. ALERT

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry to say this but all of my stories are going to have to be put on hold. My mom is in the ICU of the hospital. (Intensive Care Unit) She needs surgery. I need to concentrate on her right now. I'm really sorry, Belinda**


	16. Alert 2

**Hello Everyone! I want to say thank you to everyone who sent my mom well wishes. She went through her surgery and is in recovery right now. I thank you all for understanding the situation and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it will be slow going since I'm still focusing most of my concentration on her. Thank you all again, Belinda**


	17. The Gaunt Home

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

When we appeared, I immediately sent a spell to find out if anyone was in the area while the others set up wards. Someone was here. I recognized the magical signature at once.

"Everyone be quiet and shift into your forms. Spread out." They obeyed immediately. I stayed human, Sirius trotting by my side worriedly. "Go, Sirius. I must do this on my own." He whined anxiously but obeyed, heading towards where James had gone. "They're gone. You can come out now." Slowly, cautiously, he emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing here, Peter?" He trembled.

"My P-parents, dead. I-I w-want to h-help y-you."

"Why should I believe you? You've proven you can't be trusted." My words were cold, unforgiving.

"P-please. A-alex, L-leana, p-please."

"Why? Why, Peter?" He looked down, still trembling.

"I just wanted to have friends, ones who didn't laugh at me or treat me like an house-elf." He whispered, voice low, not stuttering. I remembered what Sirius had said when I was thirteen, and repeated them.

"No. You wanted power. You wanted big friends to look after you. You thought Tom Riddle would defeat James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, and you went to a bigger master. Who killed your parents Peter? Is that why you're here, because Tom doesn't want you now that you can't spy on the others?" He whimpered, swinging his head around and I did my spell again, realizing that he wasn't the only one here besides my friends and myself.

"Come out Tom." Slowly yet confidently, he emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing here, Tom?" He smiled menacingly. He hadn't yet gotten his snake-like look, he was still handsome, but his face was as pale as death, his eyes flashing red occasionally.

"Hello, little girl. I see you found my runaway. Why were you here to find him?" I matched him, look for look.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I wanted to see the man who claims he can fight death. Looking at you, I can see why people believe you're all powerful. You look like a snake, totally and completely." I could feel him trying to probe my mind and also feel him hitting my mental barriers that I have in place all the time. No one, not my father, not Voldemort could get past my barriers. I could feel him getting frustrated.

"What are you hiding, hmm? Don't want cousin Tom to know your innermost secrets? Oh that's right, your father didn't tell you about his brother's son's son, did he? I'm your second cousin, Alexia. My father was Tom Riddle, as was my grandfather. My grandfather was your fathers brother. They were twins, but my grandfather married a muggle, didn't tell her or his son about magic. They produced a squib. I learned this as I tortured my grandfather, you know. He pleaded with me to stop the pain. While Albus Dumbledore was put in Gryffindor, Tom Riddle the first was put in Slytherin. As was his grandson, Albus Dumbledore's great nephew." I was shocked, but didn't let this show on my face. I heard Peter gasp and shrink behind me.

"I'll be going now, Tom. I'm taking the rat with me. Petigrew, transform and get in my pocket now." He did so. Tom raised an eyebrow at my squirming pocket.

"Trying to take my place as ruler of the magical world, Alexianna Dumbledore? My second-cousin? I've never been so proud. But, instead of trying to kill me, why don't we work together, King and Queen?" I raised an eyebrow. Let him think what he wanted.

"I already have a King." I whistled loudly and apparated away, my hand clutching something in the handkerchief that he hadn't saw that I had. Moments later, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Severus and Regulus appeared beside me. They could tell I was troubled, though I tried my best to hide it.

"Do you have it?" Severus asked me. I nodded wearily.

"I'll share the experience tomorrow. We'll also tackle the chamber tomorrow." They nodded and soon, Sirius and I were alone. He swooped down and lifted me off my feet, carrying me to my quarters. For once, I didn't object, just made sure he didn't feel Peter in my pocket. I snuggled into his arms, falling asleep easily.

**Sorry it was so short. Tell me what you think! Belinda**


	18. Questions and Plans SORRY ABOUT DELAY

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! I am so so sorry the chapter took so long. **

"Alexia! Alexia! Wake up, please!!" I jumped up as I recognized the voice before quickly remembering what had happened the night before. I sighed.

"Get back in my pocket right now Pettigrew, before Sirius sees you!"

"Too late for that, don't you think?" Sirius was standing in the doorway, glaring at the rat now scurrying into my pocket. "What's he doing her Anna?" I sighed again.

"He's my prisoner for awhile. We can't trust him, but we're not going to kill him either." Sirius glared at the pocket, and nodded stiffly. "Sirius." He looked up. "Trust me." He sighed.

"I do. It's _him_ I don't trust." I nodded.

"I know. If it makes you feel better, here..." I conjured up a cage. "Retineo of Peter permissum mihi ut!" The cage glowed blue for a moment. I put Peter in when it stopped. He transformed and the cage expanded with him. He shrunk again and the cage shrunk back again. Sirius grinned.

"It makes me feel a lot better!" Then, he laughed, his contagious dog-like laugh. I couldn't help but join in. I opened my closet and shut the cage in there. He kissed me, slowly, passionately.

"Sirius!" I gasped, breathless, as he pulled away.

"Yes love?" he asked, moving to my neck and shoulder.

"Sirius...we...can't...company...today." I gasped out. He released me, pouting. I grinned. "Puppy dog pout won't work right now, hun. We do have company today. We have work to do." He nodded, slightly put out. There came a knock at our door and I grinned. "See?" I opened the door, letting everyone in, then changed my rooms to our headquarters.

"What happened yesterday Alex?" Remus asked as soon as everyone had sat down. I sighed and pulled out a pensieve. Quickly everyone dove in and replayed the memory. They were shocked, to say the very least.

"We need to call my dad." They didn't say anything, still too stunned to speak. I went to the fire and put my head through. "Headmaster's Office!" I waited for the spinning to stop. "Dad." He looked at me. "We need to talk to you." He nodded, moving forward. I let him through. When he sat before us, I spoke again. "Dad, I got another horocrux last night, the ring. I met Voldemort there." He looked around at the others worriedly. "No one got hurt. Dad, did you have a brother?" He didn't look surprised.

"I see Tom finally told someone. I was wondering when he would. I was surprised he hadn't told your friend Harry before. It was strange that he wouldn't use that to hurt me. Yes, I had two brothers. Tom was my elder brother, and he was put in Slyrtherin, the first Dumbledore to ever be put in Slytherin, two years before I came. My brother was cruel, spitefull. The summer before I went to school, the summer after his second year, he blasted himself off the family tree and moved in with the Crabbe family. He didn't believe in superior purebloods though, no Dumbledore does, so he married a muggle and left the Wizarding World forever. His grandson, my great nephew, is Tom Riddle Junior." I nodded slowly.

"Why didn't _you _tell me?" He looked to me. His eyes were sad but understanding.

"Hermione." I flinched. It had been awhile since I'd heard that name. I stopped him.

"In one year and 15 days, Hermione Jean Granger will be born to Charles and Melinda Granger. Until that time, Hermione Granger doesn't exist. The moment you gave me permission to apply my cover, I became Alexianna Charlene Dumbledore. That is who I am." He shook his head sadly.

"A part of you is and will always be Hermione Granger, no matter how much you have changed, no matter what name you now take. Think about before, back to the girl you used to be, the friends you used to have. Think about them, and don't be ashamed of what you've done to change things."

"What do you want me to do? Go to the Burrow, burst in and give Molly a hug? Tell her I've missed her? Pick up 5 month old Fred and George, the twins born on April Fools day that were a year older than me? Watch as a 5 year old boy I know to be a Dragon Tamer in the future flies on his toy broom? Watch as a 7 year old boy I know to be a Curse Breaker plays with his four younger brothers? Watch as a one year old boy who I know will stop talking to his family because of his job laughs and plays without a care? Scare them because I know almost everything about their lives but they don't know me? Think about how I might have changed the future so much they'll never know me? Think about how my younger self might never be friends with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley or Ginny Weasley? Is that what you want?" I had tears in my eyes.

"That is exactly what I want you to do. Don't you think that it's time others knew of your origins? You're almost complete with your quest I believe? Voldemort would clearly try to kidnap you to see what happens in the future." My eyes widened.

"Diary, Cup, Locket then Voldemort." He nodded. My eyes were alight. Sirius interrupted.

"I don't think telling people is a good idea. Maybe a few people but not the whole Wizarding Community. It'd be too risky. You could get in serious trouble for doing this." He waved his hand around. I knew he meant changing the future and nodded, thinking. My eyes lit as I thought of the perfect plan.

"Sirius Black! You're brilliant. It just might work, it just might. We'll have to plan carefully of course, but I think we might be able to pull it off. Oh, it's perfect! To think we didn't think of it before! Kreacher!" There was a pop. "Kreacher, bring my the diary of Tom Riddle Junior as soon as you can get it. You must not be seen, do you understand?" He nodded and popped out. "Ok, while he's doing that, we need to get Gryffindor's sword then kill the basilisk. That'll get rid of the diary, the diadem and the ring. We'll need Kreacher for the cup, then destroy that then put the plan into action. It'll all be over, he'll be gone forever. I can't believe it though. I've been here more than a year, finally the reason this all happened is going to be destroyed. We can all live happily, after the Death Eaters are captured of course. No more worries of dieing tomorrow. Of course we'll have to survive the next few weeks but it'll be worth it." I turned to the others. "Right?" They all looked rather confused and lost. I sighed in exasperation.

"Hermione." I responded instantly to the name, turning to my father. He raised an eyebrow at me in amusement as I realized what had just happened.

"That proves nothing." I mumbled, turning red. He chuckled.

"Do you mind explaining your plan to us my dear?" I grinned at the mention of my plan and opened my mouth to explain. At that moment there was a pop and Kreacher appeared holding a familiar book. I hadn't payed attention to it when Harry had obsessed over it, but now it was more important.

"Kreacher, you're wonderful! How'd you get to it so fast? I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!" He bowed low.

"Mistress honors me. The diary of Tom Riddle Junior was easily procured for the wonderful mistress who's made young master smile again." I knew which master he was talking about instantly. He'd always adored Regulus and I knew _that _Black hadn't smiled for awhile before I'd come. I took the book from the elf and turned to him again.

"Kreacher, if you aren't tired I have another request." He bowed lower.

"I'm not tired mistress. What do you wish of Kreacher?"

"This is harder. I need you to fetch me the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. It could be in Tom Riddle Junior's belongings or it could be in the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts. I'm not entirely sure, but I need that cup as soon as you can get it. Bring it here and, if I'm not here, wait for me." He nodded silently and bowed low before popoing out. I sighed, everything was falling into place. "Ok, dad I need the sorting hat and Fawkes." He nodded, not asking any questions. The others crowded around me.

"What's the plan General?" I grinned at Remus. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Divide and Conquer." We laughed together at the reference but I turned serious quickly. "No, seriously. The plan is this. We take Gryffindor's sword down to the girls bathroom on the second floor. I prepared before I left my time so I have a recording of Harry speaking Parseltounge saying 'Open.' I'll use that while you guys wait in the bathroom. I'll take Fawkes with me. He can claw the basilisk's eyes and heal me when I get hurt." I knew I would get hurt because there was no way to do what I had to without getting hurt. "I'll bring a broom so he can't hear me when I get in there." They nodded, though Sirius and Lily didn't look convinced. I rolled my eyes. "I swear I'll come back out alive and moving." They nodded but didn't look apeased. I was frustrated but kept explaining regardless. "When I get back, the sword will have basilisk venom on it, so we just stab the horocruxes. They'll put up a fight, but we'll be fine. Then, we'll let it slip right in front of Lucius that I'm from the future. He's the son of a Death Eater, he'll report it to Tom. Tom'll either come to kidnap me or contact me to persuade me. That's when we'll act. I'll take Tom though, no one else is to touch him. We need to make a list of people we can trust. We'll tell them about me and they'll fight with us." They all nodded, eyes bright with excitement. We sat down and began to make the list. Dumbledore came in a few minutes with the hat and Fawkes. I grinned at him as he sat with us. After several more minutes, we had our list.

**List  
_Alice Prewett  
Frank Longbottom  
Molly Weasley  
Arthur Weasley  
Alastor Moody  
Minerva McGonagall  
Edgar Bones  
Caradoc Dearborn  
Benjy Fenwick  
Marlene McKinnon  
Dorcas Meadows  
Gideon Prewett  
Fabian Prewett  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Dedalus Diggle  
Elphia Doge  
Aberforth Dumbledore  
Hestia Jones  
Sturgis Podmore  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Emmeline Vance_**

We included everyone that I knew from the Order in the 70s and the 90s. We had 21 people other than the 9 of us. 30 people against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. It wasn't much, but it'd do. I sighed. We'd need to train, to prepare. I needed to go to the Chamber. We headed out while Dumbledore contacted the people on our list.


	19. Basilisk and Horocruxes

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

I breathed heavily as I ducked and dodged the blind basilisk. He was huge! Finally, right before he hit me, I hurled the sword through his head by thrusting up under his jaw. Then I was flying! His head had jerked and threw me. I flew straight into a wall, landing with a crash. I groaned in pain at the same time as the basilisk shrieked in his own pain. Suddenly, in a rush of red and gold, Fawkes landed a few inches from me. He looked at me trying to communicate. He looked frustrated that he couldn't. He nudged my hand with his head, and gently I raised it to pet him. The moment I touched him, the Phoenix song filled my body. I felt my body move, fixing the broken bones, but felt no pain. I concentrated on Fawkes, wondering how he could heal me fully with just a small touch. I had never heard of anything like this.

_Hello Alexianna Dumbledore. You're my new mistress. _I gaped at the bird as the words filled my mind.

"Fawkes?" He nodded his head and offered me his leg. I grabbed the sword from the now dead snake, then grabbed his leg gently. Suddenly, I felt weightless, without a care. I floated through the maze of caverns, then floated up to meet my friends. I grinned at them.

"Goodness Gracious! You're covered in blood! Are you alright?" The questions and exclamations came from everyone but two people. My father sat with amusement and knowledge in his eyes. Sirius sat next to him, worry filling his. I smiled to them and Sirius rushed forward to take me in his arms.

"I'm fine." I whispered to him. He nodded into the top of my head.

"I know." he whispered back, voice hoarse. I grinned up at him as he leaned down. We kissed for way too short a time before I had to pull away to explain what had happened down there. Afterwards we headed to my room to destroy the horocruxes. When we entered, we found three things that weren't there before. One was Kreacher and the Hufflepuff Cup horocrux. Second was two letters, one addressed to Lily, Severus, Regulus and me, and the second addressed to James, Sirius, and Remus. I grinned, knowing what the letters said. Third was Fawkes' perch, with the bird sitting there. First though, I turned to Kreacher.

"Thank you Kreacher. You've done a wonderful job." He bowed low.

"Does mistress need anything else of Kreacher?" I shook my head and he popped out. I moved forward, the sword in my hand. I gasped.

"Kreacher, you're wonderful!" I whispered. There, inside the cup, was the locket. I took it out and placed it to the side before stabbing down into the cup. Blood squirted out, along with a high pitched squeal. I moved on to the others and destroyed them all quickly, before they had a chance to fight back. As I destroyed the last one, I stumbled back as it died. "We're done. Kill Voldemort and we're done." Sirius wrapped me in his arms and grinned. I moved forward, grabbing our letter and throwing Sirius theirs. He caught it, opening quickly. I read just as fast.

_Dear Miss Dumbledore, Miss Evans, Mr. Snape and Mr. Black,  
It has come to my attention that you have not yet claimed your recording contract. The offer expires in four months. To claim your offer, report to Wizarding Studios Music, 125 Music Drive in London.  
Sincerely,  
Wizarding Studios Music_

I grinned before passing the letter to the others. Then I turned to my dad. He began without prompting.

"I sent letters to everyone, most have replied with an affirmative." I nodded and he turned to look at Fawkes. "Amazing birds, Pheonix's. They help the one master that needs them the most and when that master dies, or when they can no longer help that master, they find a new one. Sometimes, they devote themselves to one person's entire life." I nodded slowly.

"He chose me." He smiled back at me.

"You are a very special person. You are one of the very rare cases where a Pheonix will spend his entire life taking care of you." I was shocked, but nodded anyway.

"The battle's coming next, isn't it?" He nodded sadly.

"Not everyone will come back from it, I fear. We must prepare as best we can, but there will be many losses, hopefully most of those losses are not ours." I nodded and looked back at my friends. Most were talking loudly and cheerfully, but two, Regulus and Severus were looking to me. I could see in their eyes that they trusted me, but that they knew not everyone would come back from this battle. I could only hope that we would survive.

**The battle is coming next, then the epilouge. This story is drawing to a close. I feel sad about this, but every story must end sometime. Two more chapters, then the end. Enjoy, Belinda**


	20. The Final Battle

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! Here it is! The second to last Chapter!!!! THE BATTLE!!!! Really sorry it's so short but I'm sorta sad but sorta anxious to get to the last chapter. Belinda**

I ran towards my target, fire in my eyes. Voldemort stood, waiting for me. I saw the dead flash before my eyes. He'd killed Dumbledore. My father was dead, killed by the man that had ruined so many lives. He'd killed my father from behind, the cowards way. Tears stung my eyes as I ran on, meeting him in the middle. I put a strong shield around us so no one could interfere or distract me. Tom laughed cruelly. I gritted my teeth and the fight began. Curse after curse was thrown, but I didn't feel any of it. When I was close enough, I changed swiftly into my lioness form, becoming Leana fully. I lunged at his throat and he laughed, but not for long. I scratched at his throat and backed off as I watched blood come pouring out. I transformed back and finished him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!" The green light hit him squarly in the chest through the blood and he fell back, dead at last. I released the shield and was lifted high by many pairs of arms. I was numb though. I saw the dead flash through my eyes. Moody, Dumbledore, Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Fabian Prewett, Emmeline Vance, and finally Regulus Black. Fewer than could be expected, but still a great loss. Voldemort was dead, the war was over, the world was safe. It'd been two months since the day I'd destroyed all the horocruxes. In those two months, Lily and I'd both married the love of our lives. Lily had married earlier than last time, but it had all worked out. Sirius and I had moved into our new home and I now had a surprise for my husband. I looked into his grinning eyes and grinned back. Maybe I'd tell him later. Now, two month old Tabbitha Potter and her new family would live in peace. "VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!!!" I shouted, to loud cheers. Everyone celebrated late into the night. Peace at last. My mission was complete. Now, I got to live.

**How'd I do? Belinda**


	21. Epilouge

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! I told some people that I was going to post this tomorrow, but I changed my mind. I wanted to get this up so I wouldn't worry about not getting on tomorrow. The last chapter is here. It's been a long run and I'm sorry to finish this off. Let's say goodbye to everyone. Belinda**

Twenty-nine year old Alexianna Dumbledore watched as two of her four children raced through the barrier. She followed with Sirius and her other two children. The children gasped as they took in the sight of the scarlet train.

"Leana!" She turned to see Lily, James, Harry, Tabby, and Harry's older sister Marie coming towards them. Just behind them were Alice and Frank with Neville and four year old Susan. Behind them was Severus and his wife Sam and their son Louie.

"Marie! Marie guess what mum bought me!" My oldest daughter, Elizabeth raced towards her friend. Her son, who was Harry's age, also raced forward and began chatting amitably with Harry about Hogwarts. Her gaze was brought from her children to her younger son and daughter, twins, who would go to Hogwarts in a year, with Ginny Weasley, by a tug on her robes.

"Mummy! Can we go to Hogwarts too? We can share Reggy's stuff!" I knelt down and looked my children in the eyes.

"No babies, you have to stay with Mum and Dad one more year. Maybe we'll go see grandpa later and check on how Lizzie and Reggy are doing at school, ok?" Their eyes filled with tears but they nodded. She smiled then stood, thinking. Ana and Matt looked like their parents in miniture. Lizzie looked like she did, but with black hair instead of brown and gray eyes. Reggy had Sirius' eyes and her hair color with Sirius' hair style. They were beautiful children. Suddenly she heard a gasp from her husband and she turned to look where his gaze had fallen. She smiled ever so lightly as she remembered. "Pads, stop staring." He turned back to her, eyes still wide.

"Lex, is that...?" I nodded, still smiling.

"That is Hermione Granger and her parents." He grinned then started staring again.

"Mum!" I looked to my eldest daughter and raised an eyebrow. She grinned, showiing off her red and blue braces. "We need to get on the train before we're late!" I laughed.

"We're not that late, sweet. The Weasley's aren't here yet." She rolled her eyes but grinned at the thought of seeing her friends. She was in the same year as Fred and George, but a year younger. She was quite taken with Fred and I knew that something would come out of that, even if she denied it.

"LIZZIE!!" She spun and ran as Fred and George called her name. I grinned and held Sirius back as he growled when they hugged her. I'd told him about my suspicions and he wasn't happy. No father would be, even if that father was a Marauder.

"Pads, look at her face." He did so and his face softened accordingly. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do? She's only twelve and soon boys are going to flock to her. Plus, she's in love with FRED and she doesn't even know it." he murmered. I grinned.

"Fred and George both remind me of you. I don't think I made too bad of a choice. She hasn't either. You'll be fine, just watch her face." He groaned again but lifted his head as the Weasley's continued over with Alice and Frank just behind them. "Hello Molly! How's everything?"

"Just fine dear. How's your singing, both of you?" I grinned. Our careers had taken off after the defeat of Tom and both of our bands had been very popular. It'd been sad though, because we had to find a replacement for Regulus.

"We're fine. It's really taken off."

"That's wonderful dear. Ron is starting this year, along with Louie, Neville, Harry and Regulus." I knew what she wanted to know.

"Yes, Molly. We saw her. She's exactly the way I remember." She nodded.

"Mum! We need to get on the train!" I looked at my watch and nodded.

"Ok, dear. You're right. Excuse me Molly." I helped Sirius get all of the children's things on board and then watched as the children flew out of sight on the train. I looked around at those left. Ana, Matt, Ginny and Susan. Ana, Matt and Ginny would go next year. Susan would go in seven years. I smiled. "Let's go home. I'll see you Friday for our game night guys!" I called as the four of us flooed away. My life was happy, and I couldn't wait for the letters I knew would come soon.

**That's the end! I hope you enjoyed the story but that's the last chapter in Hermione's story. I'm gonna take a break from this, but later on I might write more, starting Lizzie's story. Belinda**


	22. Note about the Epilouge

**UPDATE 1/08/09: I realized as I looked over the epilouge that I mixed up some dates. Hermione and the gang are 30, Hermione's about to turn 31 in the epilouge. Also Lizzie's two years older than Regulus who is a year older than Ana and Matt. Which means that Harry and all of them are also younger, which means that Lizzie's entering third year and Tabby is entering fourth year. I haven't changed the previous chapter but this information will be important when I start Lizzie's Story Sorry for the mix up! Belinda**


	23. Sequel

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I'm just here to let you know that the Sequel is now up! Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
